Little Piece of Heaven
by winchesteritious
Summary: Castiel Novak runs a daycare in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam Winchester is a new boy, and his family has its issues. Sam is about 3 or 4 and Dean is 26.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak turned up the collar of his beige trench coat as he walked towards 'A Little Piece of Heaven Daycare.' The late June rain in Lawrence, Kansas meant that the kids would have to stay inside all day, which meant they would be completely stir-crazy. He sighed as he unlocked the front door to the building and let himself inside. He shook his head trying to get his black hair rid of all the excess water. The rain droplets clung to the eyelashes that framed his electric blue eyes as he looked over to the clock on the wall. It was about 6:30, which meant that parents would be dropping their kids off in about fifteen minutes and his other 'teachers' would be there about the same time. They were all supposed to be there by 6:30 too, but they never showed up on time and Castiel would never write them up either.

Castiel flicked the lights on. He walked into the coat room and hung up his coat on the hook and heard somebody walk in.

"Castiel? Are you here?" Castiel's sister Anna walked into the building, her burgundy hair falling down past her shoulders, soaking wet. Her big gray eyes were searching the area for her older brother.

"Well I hope so, otherwise somebody left the building unlocked all night."

"Very funny." She took her royal blue Kansas Jayhawk sweatshirt off and put it on the chair behind the reception desk. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, black yoga pants and white tennis shoes. Tennis shoes were really the only uniform Castiel required. Castiel himself was wearing washed out jeans, black tennis shoes and an old Colorado Rockies t-shirt. He scratched the stubble on his face that had been there for a couple days now.

"Who works this morning?" Anna worked in the daycare as the secretary. She was a sophomore at Kansas; she was working on getting her biology degree, going pre-med. Anna and Castiel's mother began the daycare when they needed daycare for themselves, and it began to grow. Castiel even got his degree in early childhood education because he wanted to help his mother out. About a year ago, around Castiel's 25th birthday, his mother got sick. She became too sick to work at the daycare anymore, so Castiel took over.

"Um, Bela, Lisa and Charlie should be here soon." There weren't very many male employees at the daycare, actually it was just Castiel; he didn't mind though. He liked everybody he worked with and he loved his work and the kids loved him. Castiel walked into his office, keeping the door open like he always did.

As if on cue, Bela and Lisa walked into the daycare.

"I hate when it rains." Bela's British accent came out from underneath the hood of her hot pink raincoat. Her long light brown hair was slightly curled and some mascara was running down by her green eyes.

"I know; plus the kids hate being inside all day." Lisa said, closing her umbrella and shaking her shoulder length dark brown hair out. Her brown eyes looked tired.

"Movie day! I vote for Lord of the Rings." Charlie walked in; her red hair was in a long side braid. Her pale blue eyes were excited at the thought of watching her favorite series. She unzipped her sweatshirt and all three ladies put their jackets away. They were dressed similarly to Anna.

"We're not going to introduce the 3 and 4 year olds to Orcs!" Castiel called from the office.

"Why not?!" Charlie called back.

Castiel stepped out of his office and looked at her.

"Do you want to explain to their parents why they're having nightmares?" Charlie sighed.

"Fine, but one day Novak, you will watch the whole movie series with me!"

"Sure, Charlie. Sure." Castiel went back into his office and started writing the new schedule when the kids and parents started making their way in. The girls said their typical greetings and made their way into the play room.

"Oooh, and who's this little guy?" Castiel heard Bela ask. He had forgotten that there was a new boy, Sam Winchester, starting today. Castiel figured he should go introduce himself to the boy's father, but he heard a deep gruff voice respond.

"I have to get to work, but I'll be back to pick you up okay, Sammy?" There was a pause, and then he heard the door open and close again. Well, maybe when he came back to pick up, did he call him Sammy? Castiel finished up the schedule, walked into the play room and heard Bela describing to Lisa how "totally hot" Sam's dad was. Castiel rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

The regulars were there: Gabriel, Jessica, Michael, Kevin, Jody and the rest. Then there was a little boy over in the corner. He had shaggy brown hair, and his back was facing the rest of the kids. Castiel walked over and knelt down beside him. He was playing with a little black toy car; Castiel didn't know much about cars, but it looked like an old muscle car.

"Hey there, buddy." Castiel said in a gentle voice. Sometimes his deep voice intimidated the kids, so he tried to keep it light.

"Hi." His voice was quiet, and he didn't take his eyes off the car.

"That's a pretty cool car, is that yours?" The boy nodded. "What's your name, bud?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester." He finally looked at Castiel. His eyes were a weird combination of blue and gray.

"Hi Sam, I'm Castiel."

"Hi." Sam said again.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids?" Castiel knew it would probably take a couple days for him to warm up to anybody. Sam shook his head. Maybe Castiel could ask Jessica or Gabriel to play with him; they were the most outgoing in the group.

"Okay, well I'm going to head over there for a little bit, alright?" Sam nodded again and Castiel stood up. He knew it was always tough to be the new kid. He walked over to where Gabriel and Michael were fighting over a toy. The girls were focusing on others, and Gabriel and Michael hadn't escalated to physical yet.

"I had it first!" Michael said. It was a little stuffed dinosaur that the boys often argued over.

"Hey Gabriel, come here for a second." Castiel said, beckoning the young boy over with his hand. Gabriel looked between Michael, the toy and Castiel until finally releasing the toy and walking over to Castiel.

"What?" Gabriel often had an attitude. His blonde hair was getting long, and his golden eyes looked irritated that Castiel had dragged him away from Michael.

"You like making new friends right?" Gabriel nodded, a little hesitantly.

"Want to go play with Sam over there?" Castiel pointed at Sam, and he still had his back towards the rest of the group. Gabriel looked at Castiel and smiled.

"Yeah! Sure!" Castiel smiled back and watched Gabriel walk over and sit next to Sam. The two seemed to hit it off, and Castiel even saw Sam smile. Castiel loved making kids smile; it was the best part of his job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabe, sweetheart, your mom's here." Charlie crouched down to where Sam and Gabriel were playing with Legos.

"But me and Sam are playing!" Gabriel shot a look at his mother who was standing by the door, holding his rain coat.

"I know dear, but Sam will be back tomorrow, and so will you. Now, come on." Charlie stood up and offered her hand to the small boy.

"You will be back tomorrow, right Sam?" Gabriel asked, his voice a little nervous.

"Of course!" Sam smiled and Gabriel smiled back. Gabriel stood up and walked over to his mother, already telling her about the new friend he had made. Castiel looked around the playroom and noticed that Sam was the last one there. He glanced at the clock; it was a quarter to six. Sam's father should be there soon. Sam continued to play with the Legos while the girls started to clean up.

"Did I miss the party?" The same deep voice from earlier that morning asked. Castiel turned around and saw a large man, about 6'1 and solid muscle. His short light brown, almost sandy blonde hair was sticking up somewhat and still wet from the rain. He had on a leather jacket, a plain black t-shirt, and dirty jeans, with rips and tears. He was also wearing black boots that had something on them. He was leaning against the doorway; his green eyes looking at Sam.

"You must be Sam's father." Castiel offered his hand and took a step closer. The man's green eyes reminded Castiel of the new grass in spring. The men shook hands and the green eyed man smiled.

"Well, you could say that. I'm actually his older brother, Dean."

"His older brother?"

"Yeah, long story, but batta-bing batta-boom, I'm taking care of Sammy." Sam's head snapped up at his name and then a big grin crept its way on to his face. He jumped to his feet, ran over and clung to Dean's jeans.

"Dean! You came back!"

"I told you I would." Dean bent down and picked Sam up. Castiel smiled. The way Dean looked at Sam; he could see why people would confuse them for father and son.

"I made a new friend today!"

"Oh yeah? That's great, buddy. Do you want to go get some dinner?" Sam nodded, enthusiastically.

"Okay then, go grab your coat and then you can tell me all about your first day, deal?" Dean placed Sam down on the ground and the boy took off; Dean's eyes never left Sam, until Castiel said something.

"My name is Castiel, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Castiel heard Lisa and Bela giggling, most likely over Dean. Sam came back with his jacket and Dean picked him up again.

"Ready to head, Sammy?" Sam nodded again and he waved over to the girls. They waved back, trying to get on Dean's good side.

"Say good bye to Castiel."

"Bye Castiel! See you tomorrow!" Sam smiled and the two walked out the door.

"Okay, the rooster's out of the hen house; you two can stop now."

"Ohmygosh he's gorgeous! Even Charlie thought so!" Charlie was picking up the Legos that Gabriel and Sam had left and shot a look at Lisa. The co-workers all knew that Charlie was a lesbian; she just didn't like talking about it.

"Come on Castiel, Sam's dad is a hottie. Plus, I didn't see a ring on his finger." Bela chimed in, practically singing the last part.

"Well, first of all, his name is Dean. Second of all he's not Sam's dad. He's Sam older brother."

"He's taking care of his younger brother?" The girls, even Charlie, gave an 'Aw'. Castiel, again, rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Claimed!" Bela exclaimed. Her and Lisa began to argue over who was going to get to hit on Dean when he came in tomorrow morning.

"Look, ladies, this is all fine and dandy, but do you mind doing some actual work before I have to clean the whole place up again?"

"Um…who had to clean the whole place up?" Anna came in to see how much damage had been done. Honestly, for the kids being inside all day it hadn't been too bad. The five of them started to pick up the rest of the room, but Castiel couldn't stop thinking about the man with the green eyes.

* * *

The black 1967 Chey Impala wasn't the safest car for Sammy, but it had a backseat at least. Dean buckled his younger brother into his booster seat and smiled at him.

"Did you remember your toy car?" Sam held out the miniature version of the car that he was currently sitting in. It used to be Dean's favorite toy, but it was time to pass it on.

"Good job. Now, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Chicken fingers!"

"That's not really an answer, buddy." Dean closed the door and got into the passenger seat. He didn't really know where to go. He hadn't been back in Lawrence since he was 18 years old; how things had changed.

"Um…Ellen!" Sam smiled, and Dean smiled back in the rearview mirror.

"You want to go see Aunt Ellen?" Dean had looked her up since he knew he would be coming back; hell she had been the one that got him a job at Bobby Singer's garage. He wanted to let her know how their first days went.

Sam nodded and Dean brought the Impala to life with the turn of the key. The Winchester brothers took off for their unofficial aunt's house, Sam babbling about his day the whole time. They pulled into her drive way about ten minutes later and Ellen rushed out to meet them. She threw her arms around Dean as soon as he was out of the car. Dean's face was attacked by Ellen's brown hair.

"It's great to see you, Dean!" She pulled away and smiled up at Dean; her brown eyes lit up. She looked into the back seat and saw Sam smile and wave. She waved back and opened the door.

"Hi, Sam!" She unbuckled him from his booster seat and pulled him out of the car.

"Aunt Ellen! Can I have some chicken fingers?" She laughed and watched as he ran inside to play. The smile on her face faded and she locked eyes with Dean.

"How are you sweetie?" Dean shrugged. He hated talking about his emotions.

"Fine. I have to be for Sammy."

"Dean, we can help you out. Bobby and I…"

"Wait, 'Bobby and I'? You told me you could get me a job at Singer's place not that it was yours." Dean smiled, hoping that would change the subject. The two of them walked up the concrete steps that lead to Ellen's front door.

"Well maybe if you would've called over the past five years I would've told you." Ellen shot Dean a look and Dean knew he needed another subject change.

"So, Sammy really wants those chicken fingers. Do you have some?" Dean opened the door and gestured Ellen inside.

"Yeah, I'll go start the oven." She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Dean sat down next to Sam on the living room floor and looked around at all the different pictures. There was one that caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and stared. There was a picture of his new boss, Bobby, Ellen, his father, and most importantly, his mother. They looked happy. Dean put the picture down and tried not to tear up. It had been years since it happened, but it still hurt. It still broke Dean's heart to think about.

"Sam, sweetie, how many chicken fingers do you want?" Ellen's voice brought Dean back to reality.

"All of them!" Dean chuckled and turned back around to look at Sam.

"How about three and I can help you eat some too?" Sam looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Yeah!" Ellen looked at Dean and offered a sad smile; Dean smiled back, hoping she wouldn't bring this up later as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

_Quick little P.S.- I threw in a tiny 'Walking Dead' reference! It was subtle but I thought it was pretty clever! Please keep the reviews coming! They mean a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I explain the age difference between Dean and Sam in this chapter but the other mysteries are still to be revealed! Stay tuned and thanks for reading!_

* * *

The sun was shining and Castiel felt better than he had yesterday. He was running a little late today, but it didn't really matter. Today was Friday, which meant that kids would be picked up a little earlier than usual, and then he would have a couple days off. He loved the kids and he loved spending time with them, but good God were they tiring. Charlie had the day off, so instead Jo would be working. She was one of Anna's friends from school and was hoping to become a first grade teacher, so Castiel gave her a job.

"Good morning, Castiel!" Jo smiled as she walked through the door. She was usually as bright as her blonde hair.

"Hello, Jo." Castiel smiled back. He always liked Jo. She jumped up on the desk and swung her legs like a school girl and stared at Castiel. Castiel was looking at the mail that had come the previous day and then looked up into Jo's brown eyes.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well, a little birdy told me that there's a new little boy here and his older brother happens to be very attractive." Castiel shrugged and went back to reading the mail.

"That appears to be the general consensus among the other female coworkers."

"Well, what do _you _think?" Castiel looked up at Jo. She was smirking at him.

"I have no opinion on the matter."

"Come on Castiel, nobody else is here."

"Look, Jo, I don't even know why I told you that that night. I was completely wasted."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts, m'dear."

"Stop it." Castiel looked around for any of their coworkers.

"Just admit to me that what you said was just a little bit true, and I'll drop it." Castiel sighed.

"Fine! Maybe, sometimes, occasionally, I've been..." Anna walked in and looked at the situation in front of her.

"Should uh…I leave you guys alone?" Jo smiled at her and then at Castiel.

"I think she should know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing. Jo, come into my office and we can continue this discussion." Jo hopped off the desk and followed Castiel into the office. He shut the door and shot a look at Jo, but the leer appeared to be permanently on her face.

"Now, admit it or I'll tell everybody."

"I've been attracted to…guys on occasion." Castiel whispered.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Castiel rolled his eyes. At Anna's birthday party a couple weeks ago Castiel had gotten drunk, which he didn't normally do, and was talking to Jo about one of the better looking guys that was there. Jo, who was not drunk, kept pushing him until he admitted that he had been attracted to men. Ever since, every time the two were alone, Jo would try and get Castiel to admit it again.

"Yes, it was. Now seriously Jo, you can't tell anybody." Castiel had been hiding these feelings from anybody close to him. It hurt, but hurting his family would be a lot worse.

"Castiel, nobody would care. Everybody here loves you and they would be supportive, especially Anna and Charlie."

"It's not them I'm worried about." Castiel sighed, opened the office door and saw a shaggy haired little boy standing in front of the door, looking for his toy car.

"Hi Castiel!" Sam Winchester smiled up at him. Castiel looked at the clock; it was almost 7:15.

"Hey there, Sam, how are you?"

"Goood!" Sam picked up his toy car and ran into the play room. Dean was leaning on the desk, his back towards Castiel, talking with Bela. Castiel could see that she had her best flirting face on.

"Jo, go in the playroom and watch the kids, please?" Castiel added the last word as to not get Jo upset. She had most of the leverage in their relationship now. She just grinned and walked in, taking a quick glance at Dean when she walked by. Castiel was pretty sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head. He walked up and heard Lisa ask about the age difference between Dean and Sam.

"I've been interested in this too." Castiel said, making Dean jump slightly and turn around and look at him.

"Most people are." Dean's eyes grew sad.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Castiel quickly replied.

"No no, it's fine. My parents had been together since they were fifteen. My dad's sixteenth birthday my mom wanted to give him something special; well, 9 months after that I was born." Dean shrugged, very blasé about the whole thing.

"So, how old was your mom when Sam was born?" Bela asked, attempting to get Dean to look up from the floor.

"Well, 16 plus 23…so 39?"

"She wasn't too old." Bela offered. Dean chuckled.

"No, she wasn't. Look I would love to stand around and talk about my family some more but I really have to get to the garage." Dean began to walk out the door and then ran back into the playroom.

"Hey Sammy!" Castiel caught a peek of Sam look up from the toys that he and Gabriel were playing with. "I'll be back later, okay?" Sam smiled and nodded then Dean turned around and walked back into the lobby. Castiel was confused; of course Sam knew Dean would be back. Why would he need to tell him that?

* * *

Dean got into the Impala and gripped the wheel for a second. He knew the age difference between him and Sam was something most people didn't understand. In fact, he didn't believe it either when his mom called him and told him. He had been in school at UCLA, finishing up trying to get his degree in communications. He came home for the birth of his baby brother, but then went back to Los Angeles. He loved living in the big city.

Dean started driving towards to garage, remembering LA; the palm trees, the sun, everything that Lawrence wasn't. That's what Dean liked best about it. Dean sighed as he pulled into his parking spot and pulled on his blue button up that had his named stitched into it. He liked his new job, and he loved taking care of Sammy, just sometimes he wanted to be normal. Dean knew he had to get to work right away, but for the rest of the day he dreamt of LA. He pictured himself lying on a beach, in the sand, with, if Dean was being honest with himself, Castiel lying next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning sun was pouring into Castiel's bedroom as he opened his eyes. He hadn't set an alarm, but he was still awake before 7 AM anyway; stupid body memory. He decided to see how long he could lie in bed before he actually had to get up. Having a lazy day was not something he got to do very often. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but there was always a set of green eyes that kept sleeping from coming to him. After trying for the fifth time, Castiel decided to get up. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 7:24 AM. He sighed and decided to finally get up. Castiel sat up and got off his bed. He supposed he could see what some of his friends were up to, though he didn't know if any of them would be awake. He walked into the kitchen of his two bedroom apartment and stared into his fridge. Castiel heard his phone ringing in the other room. It was a picture of Castiel himself and a blonde man. What in God's name was he doing awake so early?

"Balthazar? Is everything okay?"

"What? I can't just can't call up my best friend to see what he's up to today?" The British accent came from the other side of the phone.

"At 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I was driving through town today and wanted to stop by and get a drink."

"Oh, uh…yeeeah. We can do that. What time?"

"I should be in around noon; does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I'll see you then."

"Good bye, Cassie." Castiel rolled his eyes; he hated the nickname Balthazar had for him. The two had become friends in high school, but Balthazar opted for Kansas State instead of Kansas. The men stayed close friends, regardless of the distance. Castiel hung up his cell phone and smiled. He was excited to see his friend.

A few hours later, Castiel was sitting in the driver's seat of his Toyota Prius, waiting for Balthazar to make his way over to the bar. Finally, Castiel saw him pull in and a smile came on his face. He got out and smiled at his old friend.

"Cassie! How lovely it is to see you!" The men embraced and then broke apart. Balthazar gave Castiel a thump on the back.

"It's great to see you too, buddy. Let's go grab a beer." The two walked inside and up to the bar. They took their seats then male bartender walked over and placed two napkins on the bar.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Two of best, tallest beers you've got." Balthazar smiled and the bartender walked away for a moment.

"So, tell me about life. How are the kiddos?"

"They're great. They take a lot out of me, but they're great. I love it. How's the banking game?"

"In the shitter, just like the rest of the country." Balthazar and Castiel took drinks of their beers that the bartender had just placed down.

"That's too bad, but you've got the wedding to look forward to right?"

"Well, you know Meg, always the perfectionist. She's only got six months left and wants to make sure we've got every minor detail planned. Speaking of, are you bringing a plus one?" Castiel sighed. Meg and Balthazar had met in college and finally started dating when they were juniors.

"I'm going to say no."

"No special person in your life at all?"

"I don't see one being for a while." The men kept drinking, discussing their lives. An hour and a half later, somebody walked into the bar and sat a couple seats away from Castiel. Castiel turned and saw the owner of the green eyes that had been haunting his dreams.

* * *

"Sammy, you've got spaghetti all over your shirt." Dean smiled at the tot sitting next to him at the dinner table. The little boy smiled and giggled.

"It was yummy Dean! Can I have more?"

"Well, you could, but then there wouldn't be any room for the ice cream I got."

"ICE CREAM!" Sam shouted and started bouncing in his seat.

"Whoa, easy tiger. Relax." Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two bowls from the cupboard, and then the ice cream from freezer. He scooped out some in each bowl and then brought them out to the table.

"Here we go, Sammy." Dean placed the bowl in front of his little brother. Sam dug in, and Dean watched him and smiled. He loved just watching Sam be Sam. He loved being his older brother. Dean began to eat his own ice cream when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, Bobby and I were wondering if you wanted us to take Sam to a movie tomorrow afternoon."

"Uh…yeah...that would actually be great. He would love that."

"Would you want to come too, sweetie?" Dean could tell Ellen was just being nice.

"No that's okay. I could go exploring around town a little bit. It's been a while."

"Are you sure? Bobby even said he'd try not to talk about work." Dean laughed.

"That's got nothing to do with that. Sammy needs time with his Aunt Ellen."

"Alright honey, we can pick him up around 11:30, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Ellen." Dean hung up and looked at Sam. He had finished his ice cream and looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Hey buddy, tomorrow Aunt Ellen is going to take you to a movie okay?"

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, lying in his bed as Dean was tucking him in.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Will you tell me a bed time story? Please?" Sam really knew how to work those puppy eyes. Dean smiled, got into bed with Sam and pulled youngster close to him.

"Of course buddy. Once upon a time, there was a mighty hunter…"

Dean was driving around Kansas the next day, trying to find a place to get some lunch. He drove past some of his old favorite places. A lot of them had closed down, but there were a few still standing. Driving down one of the main roads, Dean saw a bar and decided to make a stop. He parked the Impala next to a…a frikken Prius? Really? Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He hadn't had a beer since he had started taking care of Sammy; he figured he was due.

Dean walked into the bar and sat a couple seats away from a man with raven black hair. He recognized him right away and wanted to sit closer, but Dean didn't want Castiel to think he was some weirdo.

* * *

_Kind of a filler chapter more than anything, but things will begin to pick up! I promise! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so glad you all are enjoying it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter is going to be a big one! Promise! Thanks guys! _

_PS- For the guest that missed the Walking Dead reference, it was when Bela (who plays Maggie on TWD) said claimed. It's from some of the newer episodes! Thanks again!_

* * *

"And then Meg decided that we should…" Balthazar's phone started buzzing on the bar. He quickly slid the unlock screen and answered the phone.

"Hello, dear." Balthazar was responded to with screeching. Castiel smiled and could make out a few words. Something about flowers and dresses.

"Yes dear, give me some time and I'll be home….I'm in Lawrence with Castiel...Meg said hello." Balthazar relayed the message.

"Tell her I say hi too."

"Yes…we already talked about that and yes. Put him down for plus one." Castiel shot a look at his friend. "Yes dear, I will be home soon…Yes, I love you too." The blonde hung up the phone and smiled at Castiel.

"You have six months to find a date, Cassie. I have to go before Meg sets fire to the whole town." Balthazar set down a fifty on the bar and stood up.

"It was nice catching up with you. We need to do it again sometime." Castiel stood up and gave his friend a hug.

"Agreed. Good bye Castiel." Castiel watched him walk out the door. Then he wasn't sure what do. He could either pay his tab and leave, or he could say something to Dean and possibly stay longer.

"Excuse me, do you mind scooting down a little bit so we could sit together?" A young woman came up and asked Castiel. She gestured towards another woman behind her and a male.

"Uh…yeah…sure." Castiel grabbed his beer and took the seat next to Dean. Dean looked up and smiled.

"Well hey there, stranger. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt you or not."

"You could have. I mean just to say hi or something." Castiel blushed, realizing how quickly he had replied to Dean.

"Well you two seemed like you needed to talk. He an old friend of yours?" Dean took a drink of his beer, but kept his eyes on Castiel.

"Balthazar is probably my oldest friend honestly. Well, that I am still in contact with. We were friends in high school and he's pretty much the only one that I wanted to stay in touch with." Castiel shrugged and took a sip of his beer. It was almost empty. Dean noticed and held up two fingers to the bartender. He nodded and brought over two more tall beers.

"Where's Sam right now?" Castiel finished his other glass and started on the new one.

"With a family friend. He's in great hands." Dean drained his last beer and pushed it closer to the bartender.

"That's good. He's a great kid."

"Yeah, my mom and dad did great with him. Me on the other hand," Dean chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"You don't think they did a great job with you? I mean you are taking care of Sam." Castiel glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye, seeing if maybe he would begin to explain why.

"Well, that's what big brothers do. Take care of their siblings." Dean shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Heal a broken heart, tell them it's okay that they failed their history mid-term, not raise them." Castiel and Dean locked eyes.

"Y…Yeah," Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah I guess so. I'm just lucky I guess."

"How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking." Castiel added, seeing the look on Dean's face.

"It's hard to explain. Sorry, I'm sure the whole 'Dean Sam' story keeps all of you up at night, I'm just, not drunk enough to talk about that yet." Dean looked at his phone and sighed. It was just about 2 PM and Dean wasn't sure if he should call Ellen and see what was going on or wait.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Dean. I didn't mean to." Castiel didn't want Dean to leave.

"No it's fine. At least you apologized, most people just push and push. It sucks." Dean took a drink of his beer when his phone started playing an old Metallica song. He swiped the screen and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Ellen. How's it going?"

"Good, great actually. We went to the movie, Sam loved it, and now we're at the park."

"Thanks Ellen, I can come get him soon if you want."

"Sweetie, get some rest. Bobby tells me you roll into the garage barely awake. We can handle Sammy."

"I only like it when Dean says that." Dean heard Sam say, and Dean smiled.

"Can I talk to him?" There was a shuffle on the phone and the little voice that Dean wanted to hear was there.

"Dean! We saw this movie and it was like the Legos that I play with at daycare but they moved all by themselves!"

"Whoa! No way! That's awesome buddy. Hey would you be okay if you stayed with Aunt Ellen and Bobby for a while?" Dean could tell that Sam hesitated.

"Um…well…no." Sam's voice was quiet.

"Just for a few more hours. I'll come get you before bed time okay?"

"Promise?" Sam's voice was hopeful this time, even almost back to normal.

"Absolutely. Matter of fact, I'll tell you another one of those hunting stories before bed time."

"Yay! Bye Dean! I love you!" Dean's smile got even bigger.

"I love you too Sammy, I'll see you tonight okay?" Without giving an answer, Ellen was back on the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want us to watch him over night?"

"Yeah, I'll be by to pick him up around seven, if that works for you."

"Yeah, that should work. See you then." Dean hung up the phone and realized that Castiel was watching him.

"So, did you need to go pick up Sam?" Castiel tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but not very well.

"Not yet. So Castiel, you want to sit here and keep drinking with me or did you want to head out?" Dean was hoping Castiel would choose the former.

"I'm fine with drinking some more." Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back.

"Great. So tell me about how you got into the daycare thing. I mean, no offense Cas, but it isn't exactly a male dominated field."

"Did you just call me Cas?" Dean blushed slightly and avoided eye contact with Castiel.

"Well, I heard that other guy call you Cassie, but I still think that's too long, so I like Cas." He finally looked into Castiel's blue eyes. Castiel stared back for a while. The two men sat for a while, not saying anything.

"I um…I like Cas. I like it better than Cassie." Castiel smiled, and Dean smiled back again. The two sat and discussed for another couple of hours. Castiel could've sat there for the rest of the night.

"Well, I better sober up before I have to go get Sammy, but we should do this again. Soon." Dean put a credit card on the bar and the bartender scooped it up.

"Like when?" Castiel blurted.

"Um...well, whenever Ellen wants to watch Sam again, which could be anytime."

"Would tomorrow work?"

"Tomorrow's perfect." Dean smiled and signed his credit card slip. "And maybe, just maybe, tomorrow I'll tell you the whole story." He grabbed his credit card and slipped it into his wallet. He didn't know what it was about Cas, but Dean felt comfortable around him.

"I'm going to hold you to that. What time tomorrow?"

"After Sammy and I have lunch, so around one?"

"One works for me." The men exchanged grins again and Dean walked out. Castiel watched him go; trying to not be so excited about tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Please read this update! I'm so sorry! I realized that I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter and wanted this one instead! Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks again!_

* * *

Castiel looked around the almost empty bar. It was still a little before one, but Castiel was hoping Dean would be there. He sat down and sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Hey buddy, want a beer?" The same bartender from last night was there.

"Yeah, thanks." Castiel drummed on the bar, waiting for his beer and Dean. The bartender gave him his beer and leaned on the bar.

"Meeting your friend here?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon." Castiel sat, sipped his beer and waited for a while. He glanced at his phone and it read 1:10. Castiel kept taking drinks of his beer, fearing that Dean had blown him off, and then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He got it out and looked at it. The number wasn't saved, but it had a Lawrence area code, so Castiel answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas?" Dean's voice came over the phone.

"Um…hey Dean? What's going on?"

"Look, Sammy is sick, so I don't think I'll be dropping him off at Ellen's."

"Oh, um…okay. I guess I could just go home."

"No, Cas, I was just…I wanted to ask if you would rather come over here and have a beer. Sam will be sleeping most of the time." Castiel's heart sped up.

"Yeah, I would love to. Where do you live?"

"Nineteen-Eighty Three, Dakota St. Not too far from the bar."

"Yeah I'll be there in about twenty minutes, sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll probably have Sammy asleep by then." Castiel put a ten down on the bar and nodded at the bartender. He nodded back and then Castiel got up. He walked out of the bar and started up his Prius. He drove about ten minutes and found the white house that Dean had told him to come to. He pulled into the drive way, alongside a big version of the car that Sam played with every day at daycare. Castiel took a deep breath and turned his car off. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited. He heard shuffling inside. The door opened and a tired looking Sam opened it.

"Hi Castiel." His voice was weak, he was clutching his toy car and he looked pale.

"Hey Sam. Is Dean here?" Sam nodded, and Dean walked to the door.

"Hey Cas." Dean picked up Sam and held him close.

"Hello Dean."

"Come on in." Dean moved aside and Castiel walked in. He looked around. It was small, but it seemed perfect for the two of them. There were pictures of Sam and Dean and some of two people that Castiel assumed were the boys' parents. Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. Sam had his head on Dean's shoulder and his eyes were barely open.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Well, he's got a fever and he threw up earlier."

"Dean, I can go home…" Castiel started.

"Nah, Sammy here was just about to head to bed." Sam nodded and closed his eyes all the way.

"Help yourself to a beer from the fridge. I'm gonna get this little guy some sleep." Dean started up the staircase. Sam sighed and snuggled closer to Dean. Castiel watched as the brothers ascended the stairs and then made his way into the kitchen. He glanced around. It was a decent sized kitchen, especially for the size of the house. He grabbed a beer and looked then shut the fridge. He noticed there was a picture of a blonde woman holding a baby and a younger version of Dean. She was smiling and Dean had his arm around her. He was smiling too. Castiel assumed it was Sam and their mother alongside Dean. Then Castiel heard Dean singing upstairs. Castiel quietly went upstairs, trying not to make a lot of noise.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her…" Castiel poked his head into what he guessed was Sam's room. Sam was lying in his bed, snuggling with a stuffed moose, his blue sports covered bedspread kept him tucked in. Dean was sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed, gently pushing Sam's hair off his forehead and singing. Castiel watched for a while, until Dean finished the song.

Dean gently kissed Sam's forehead and he could still feel the heat of the fever. He sighed. He hated seeing Sammy in pain. Hopefully the fever would break while he slept. Dean stood up and turned around and saw Cas. Dean started blushing immediately.

"Uh…how long have you been standing there?"

"Um…the second verse I guess."

"Let's get out of here." Dean walked across the room and walked out. He shut the door most of the way and then lead the way back down the stairs.

"So, 'Hey Jude', huh?" Castiel asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, our mom would sing it all the time. It was her favorite." Dean pointed to the couch and then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer and walked back into the living room, with Castiel on the couch. Dean sat next to him and cracked open his beer bottle. Castiel did the same, not sure what to say. They both took drinks and Dean turned on the TV. There was a baseball game, Rockies vs Dodgers, and the two sat in silence for a while, just drinking.

"You ever been to Dodger Stadium?" Dean asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"No, I've been to Coors Field though. It's breath taking." Castiel said the last part making eye contact with Dean.

"Oh, you're a Rocky fan?" Dean inhaled through his teeth. "Maybe this friendship won't work out then." Dean winked one of his gorgeous green eyes at Cas then took a drink of his beer. The two talked for a while, until Castiel was out of beer.

"Go ahead and grab another one. Grab me one too while you're at it." Dean smiled and Castiel smiled back. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He saw the picture again. He stared at it for a while this time.

"That's our mom." Castiel turned around at the voice. Dean was leaning against the door way, watching him.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah." Dean walked over. "Inside and out. She really was. How she ended up with a bastard like my dad, I'll never understand." He took the picture off the fridge and stared at it a while.

"You wanted to know the story of how I came to be Sammy's guardian right?" Dean's voice was thick, almost like he wanted to cry.

"Dean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. Take a seat." Dean nodded at the kitchen table and, as Cas sat down, he put the picture back up on the fridge. Dean turned around and looked at Cas, not exactly knowing where to start. He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

"You better buckle in, too. It's a long one." Dean opened his new beer and took a sip. Castiel did the same.

"Ready when you are." Castiel and Dean's eyes met for a brief second before Dean looked at the floor.

"So, like I said yesterday, I went to school at UCLA and, my fourth year of my five year degree, I get a call from my mom telling me she's pregnant. I think she's kidding, but she sends me a picture of the ultra sound and everything. I was actually kind of excited. I mean, yeah I lived in LA, but I could still come visit and he could come see me. I had my own apartment since I moved out there; dorms were never really my thing." Dean paused and looked up at Castiel to see if he was still listening. His blue eyes were practically glued to Dean.

"I also got an apartment so that I wouldn't have to come home as often. I mean hell, I think I only came home about three times each year."

"Home being here right?" Castiel wanted to clarify.

"Yeah." Dean took another sip of his beer. "So, then my dad calls me about a week before finals, saying mom's in labor, get your ass home. So, off I go. I get home and drive straight to the hospital. I find my mom's room and there she is, holding a little bundle of blue blanket. My dad was sitting next to my mom smiling." Dean stared off, remembering. "Well, I spent a couple days at home just being with my family, but then I had to head back to school. I was kinda burnt out ya know? So, I decided to just take a little break, nothing more than a semester, but then I started working more and more at the garage and I was making great money, so I decided to stop the whole school thing. Then, about two years ago I got a call. It uh…it wasn't a good call." Dean looked down at the floor again. His eyes began to tear up.

Dean walked over and sat across the table from Castiel. Castiel wasn't sure what to do. He saw Dean's hands on the table and Castiel grabbed one with both of his. Dean stared at their hands and then up at Castiel.

"Dean, you don't have to keep going if you didn't keep going if you don't want to." Castiel whispered. Dean shook his head.

"My uh…my mom was going to surprise me. Wanted to come visit me. Her plane went down before they made it." The tears were falling now, no matter how much Dean wanted them to stop. Castiel was soothingly making circles on the back of Dean's hand. Dean didn't know why, but it calmed him down.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Castiel kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"I blamed myself. I could've just gone to Kansas, or Kansas State even, but no. I wanted out. I wanted to get away and be my own person. I could've moved back anytime in the last few years, but I didn't."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Dean looked across the table at Cas.

"Well, then I came home for the funeral and Sammy wouldn't let go of me. It killed me to leave. I was thinking about moving back for a while, but my stupid pride got the better of me and I didn't. Then, about a month ago, I got another call from Ellen. She told me that, my dad had a heart attack and he probably wasn't going to make it. I drove all night. I got there just before he passed." The tears had stopped falling. Dean was upset about his father dying, but not as much as his mother. "Then, in my dad's will he left me this house," Dean looked around the kitchen and then back at Cas. "And Sammy. Now, I'm living here, taking care of him, and working at Bobby Singer's auto garage." Dean wiped his eyes with the hand that wasn't being held by Castiel. The two sat in silence for a while.

"That's quite a story. I'm so sorry Dean."

"Don't be. It may have been hard, but it's made me a better person, and Sam seems happy."

"Is that why you tell him that you'll be back every day?"

"Yeah. That's also why I don't like leaving him other places for really long periods of time. I think he thinks I'm going to leave him. For good." Dean was staring at his and Castiel's hands the whole time. Neither of them would admit the electric feeling they felt coming from the touch.

"Dean?" A small voice said from the kitchen door. The two men broke apart their hands and looked over at the boy. He was holding his moose by the antler and he looked somewhat less pale.

"Hey Sammy." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam. He knelt down and looked at him. "Feeling any better?" Dean placed a hand to Sam's forehead. His fever seemed to have gone down. Sam nodded.

"Can I sit down here with you and Castiel?" He asked, glancing over at the table.

"Sure buddy, we were just watching a baseball game. Go ahead and sit down on the couch and I'll grab you a juice box okay?" Sam smiled, nodded and walked into the living room.

"So," Dean cleared his throat. "Ready to finish watching the game?" Dean smiled at Castiel and Castiel couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Yeah let's go." Dean reached in the fridge, grabbed a juice box, a couple more beers and walked into the living room. Castiel watched, trying to figure out what he had heard. Now he understood the closeness of the Winchester boys. They were all the other had. Castiel walked into the living room.

Sam had his head in Dean's lap and Dean's arm was draped over him on the couch. Castiel noticed that Dean's other arm was spread across the back of the couch. Castiel smiled and took his place beside Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jo! Guess who came over to my house last night!" Sam smiled the next morning when Jo sat next to him. She had walked over to help Gabriel and Sam with a puzzle. Castiel looked over at the boys. Gabriel looked bored, but Castiel knew he must've liked Sam to be doing something that didn't involve running around or candy.

"Um…your aunt Ellen?" Sam giggled.

"No! It was Castiel!" Jo's head snapped up and she shot a look over to Castiel. Castiel turned away and started mixing paints for Jessica and Jody to finger paint with. He could feel Jo's eyes still on him.

"Girls, where are your smocks? I'm not letting you paint without them." The girls protested, but eventually went to grab the beige, paint covered aprons that were hanging on the hooks by the door. Castiel left them to paint and looked around the room, avoiding the corner that Sam, Gabriel and Jo were sitting. Michael was pretending to sword fight with Lucifer; Kevin was reading a book with Lisa and…

"So, you went to Dean's last night huh?" Jo popped up next to Castiel, causing him to jump slightly.

"Jesus, Jo. Yeah, I did. Is that okay?" He didn't look at her.

"Well, I'm just curious as to if anything happened."

"No, why should it have?"

"Well, he likes you, you like him, why shouldn't anything happen?" Castiel finally looked at her.

"What do you mean he likes me? He doesn't like me. Shut up Jo." Castiel could feel a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Whoa. Well, even if he doesn't you obviously like him." She smiled. "But you should know, he watches you every morning, and the way he smiles when you talk to him…I hope I find a guy that smiles at me like that."

"He doesn't smile at me any special way. Stop it." Although, he really wanted her to keep going.

"Castiel, come on. Admit it. You like the guy."

"Well, yeah. I like the guy, but not like…" Jo cut him off.

"Castiel, don't you die lie to me."

"Look, it's complicated. He…Jody, don't paint Jessica's hair!" Castiel took off to stop the small girl from putting the purple paint on her hand in the blonde hair of her friend.

"She wants purple hair!" Jody insisted. Jessica nodded and both of the girls were excited.

"No, we're not going to do that. Either we keep the paint on the paper or we don't get to play with the paint." The girls sighed, but went back to the papers.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, that was until Dean got there.

* * *

Dean stood under the car that Bobby had just lifted up.

"What's this need?"

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" Dean smiled when he heard Bobby's favorite insult "Idjit" get muttered. The older man came out of his office. He was wearing jeans, his blue button up and work boots. His brown beard saw showing signs of gray and his baseball cap was covering his brown hair. He had wrinkles around and bags under his green eyes.

"So, who's this new person you got in your life?" Bobby asked, his voice gravelly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Grab me that wrench will ya?" Dean nodded at the socket wrench sitting on the toolbox.

"Well, Ellen says that she's known you for a long time, and you seem really happy. Happier than usual. She thinks it's a girl." Dean smiled up at the car, hoping to hide it from Bobby.

"Well, she's wrong there. It's not a girl."

"Is it a guy? I mean don't get me wrong boy, I don't care, but…"

"Whoa. Bobby, no. I just, I'm happy. I've got my brother, I love my job, what more could I want?"

"You love working for a paranoid bastard that's in a bad mood most days?" Bobby raised an eyebrow and Dean laughed.

"Well, I never said I liked the boss."

"Seriously though son, if there's somebody that makes you feel happy like this, go after them. Or keep them, whichever it is." Bobby shrugged.

"Like you did with Ellen huh? Speaking of, I haven't heard that whole story."

"Well, why don't you come over tomorrow night and we can explain the whole thing. I'm grilling out. Why don't you bring your little friend? This little conversation will at least get Ellen off my back."

"Ellen been bugging you about me huh?"

"Course she has! The woman worries about you more than anything." Dean laughed again.

"Tell her I'm fine. And yeah, maybe I will bring over my new friend."

"So there is somebody?"

"Yeah, maybe there is."

* * *

"Jody, you have to have let Gabriel and Sam out of jail."

"No! They robbed the bank!"

"Jody, Sam's brother and Gabriel's mom paid bail. You have to let them go." Castiel was trying to convince 'Sheriff Jody' to let the boys out of the pretend jail that they had made out of boxes. Dean was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Sam.

"Ya know Cas, you could leave him in there. Make him pay for his crime."

"Dean! I wanna go!" Sam called across the room.

Jody and Castiel were still discussing how to handle the prisoners.

"How about tomorrow we can all play cops and robbers again?" Jody sighed, but eventually nodded and let Sam and Gabriel out of the box. Sam ran over to Dean and Dean picked him up.

"Well did you learn your lesson?" Dean smiled. Castiel walked over with Gabriel and Jody, who also had their guardians waiting.

"Well I hope so; he and Gabriel were in there for about twenty minutes." Castiel raised his hand in goodbye to Jody's dad and her. Gabriel and his mother were standing, waiting.

"Everything okay, guys?" Castiel turned towards them.

"Well, Dean, Gabriel here won't stop talking about Sam, so I was wondering if you wanted to set up a play date for this weekend." Gabriel smiled up at Sam and Sam smiled back.

"Yeah!" Sam responded. Dean laughed.

"Well, I guess there's the answer. Saturday sometime?"

"Sounds good." She beamed and walked away; Gabriel waved at Sam the whole way to the door.

"Sounds like you have a date on Saturday."

"No I don't, Sammy does though." Sam stuck his tongue out.

"So, Dean," Castiel started.

"Um…Cas, Ellen and Bobby are having me and Sammy over tomorrow night for a cookout. I was wondering if…I don't know…maybe you wanted to come?" Dean's voice got quiet towards the end and he wasn't sure if Castiel even heard it, but he did. Castiel was so excited that he blurted out his answer.

"Yeah! I would love to!" He realized what he had said and how he had said it, then he felt the blush. Dean couldn't help but notice it, and thought it was adorable. He smiled at Castiel.

"You can head over tomorrow once you lock this place up and then we'll head over there. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah." Castiel tried to sound not as excited this time. "Sounds great to me."

"Now that's a date." Dean said without thinking.

"Dean, I have to go potty." Sam wiggled uncomfortably in his brother's arms.

"Okay, I'll stand here and talk to Castiel. You go ahead." Dean put Sam down and Sam made his way to the bathroom.

"So, a date huh?" Castiel looked and smiled at Dean. It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Uh…yeah…I mean…not really a **date** date, but ya know…" Castiel took a look around; the girls were outside, picking up some of the toys the kids had left.

"I want it to be a date date." Castiel said quietly. The two men stared at each other for a while. Castiel realized that Dean was moving closer. Castiel didn't know what to do and before he could react, Dean's lips met his.

Dean didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he began to move towards the blue eyed man. He felt their lips connect and it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity. They stood there, connected at the lips, and Dean grabbed Castiel by the shirt, pulling him closer. Castiel opened his mouth to gasp and Dean was going to slip his tongue inside when they heard the door to the bathroom open. They broke apart, and looked at Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled. "Ready to go?" Sam nodded and reached his hand out to Dean. Dean walked over and took Sam by the hand. The Winchester boys looked at Castiel.

"So, see you tomorrow Cas?" Dean grinned wide, but Castiel was still stunned. All he could do was nod. Sam waved and Castiel waved back.

"Bye boys." Castiel chocked out as they walked out the door.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jo came back in from outside.

"Dean Winchester just kissed me." Castiel was pretty sure the grin was never going to leave his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was nervous. He was going to pick up Sam from daycare and Castiel would be there. The two had talked after the kiss yesterday a little, but they didn't exactly talk about it. Earlier, when he had dropped Sam off Castiel had been running errands. Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He took a deep breath and got out of his beloved Impala. He walked in and saw Castiel reading a story to Sam and young Asian boy.

"Castiel! I can read it myself!" The smaller boy said.

"Kevin, Sam wants to hear it too."

"Well, that may have to wait Sammy." Sam looked up and ran over to Dean.

"Dean!" Dean picked up Sam and Castiel smiled.

"Castiel! Can I read it now?" Castiel handed Kevin the book and walked over to Sam and Dean.

"So, um…what time should I be over at your place before we head over to Ellen and Bobby's?"

"Well, they want us there at 6:30, so does 6 work for you?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"See you then Cas." Dean turned around and Sam waved over his shoulder as they walked out the door. Then a thought came to Castiel. He chased them outside and saw Dean leaning into the car, buckling Sam up. Castiel couldn't help but notice how great Dean's ass looked in his jeans.

"Uh…hey Dean? Do I need to bring anything to Ellen and Bobby's?"

"Huh?" Dean pulled out of the car and looked at Castiel. Castiel was trying not to make it obvious that he had been staring at Dean's butt. "Oh! Uh…no…just your sexy self." Dean smiled flirtatiously. Castiel tried to imitate the smile.

"I uh…I can do that. I'll see you then." Castiel turned around and tried to walk away, but Dean grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

"What? No good bye kiss?" Dean smirked.

"Uh…I…well…" Cas tried to stutter out an answer.

"Cas, if you don't want to kiss me, that's fine." Dean tried not to sound hurt.

"No! No Dean that's not it. That's not it at all. It's just…" As if she could feel the immorality around her, Mrs. Tran, Kevin's mother, pulled up in her white Escalade.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Novak, where is Kevin?"

"Inside with Lisa Mrs. Tran, and as always, it's a pleasure." She nodded and walked inside, not saying another word or acknowledging Dean.

"I see."

"I'll make it up to you later, how about that?" Dean smiled, feeling better now.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Dean planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek and quickly got into his car. Castiel watched as they drove away, and then walked back inside. Jo wasn't working that day, so Castiel went for the next person he was willing to tell about his possible-almost-maybe relationship with Dean.

"Hey, Anna? Do you have anything going on after work?"

"No, why? Want me to come help you pick out an outfit for your date?"

"Date? What are you talking about? I mean…"

"Cassie, next time you want to confide your sexuality in a person I would choose somebody that doesn't have a big mouth. I love Jo, but the girl is a bit of a gossip."

"…so you know then?"

"I know about the date, I also know about the kiss you two shared yesterday." Anna then hit Castiel in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for telling Jo before telling me anything! I mean seriously Castiel, I'm your sister!"

"I know, I just, I was denying it myself, how could I tell you?"

"Well, anyway, I would love to help you pick out an outfit."

"Hey! God forbid the Novaks actually do any actual work around here!" Charlie called from the playroom. Anna and Castiel shared a smile.

* * *

An hour later, Castiel knocked on the front door of the Winchesters' house. He was wearing his best jeans and a royal blue button up shirt, which according to Anna made his eyes pop. He waited for a while, fearing that they had already left. Finally, Dean opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. His hair was spiky and wet. Castiel's eyes traveled up and down Dean's body, taking in how toned it was.

"Hey Cas."

"Uh…heeeey Dean." Castiel smiled back, and Dean realized how incredibly blue Castiel's eyes looked.

"Well, come on in. I just have to get dressed and then we'll go. Sam's in the living room." Dean ran upstairs and Castiel watched. He shook his head free of the thoughts that came to him and then walked into the living room. Sam was sitting on the floor, playing with his car.

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"Good! Dean said we could play baseball at Aunt Ellen's house! Are you going to play with us? Do you like baseball?" Castiel laughed.

"Of course I like baseball, and I would love to play with you if you'll let me."

"Well, I don't know, maybe if Uncle Bobby plays too."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get going you two." Dean smiled at the two of them. He walked into the living room wearing torn up jeans, an old Led Zepplin shirt and a solid green button up. His hair was still wet. Sam stood up and ran out the door. Castiel began to follow him until Dean grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I believe you owe me a kiss." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel close. Castiel smiled back and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him even closer, deepening their kiss. Then they heard a yell from the porch.

"Dean! Castiel! Let's go!" Sam shouted. The men broke apart and smiled at each other.

"So, we should probably go." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

Sam rang the doorbell at Ellen and Bobby's.

"Bobby Singer, you're the most stubborn son of a…" Ellen opened the door; her expression went from irritated to pleased in about a second. "Hey there boys. Come on in."

"Aunt Ellen!" Sam clung to the woman's leg. She bent down and got a proper hug.

"Hi Sam. How are you sweetie?"

"Good! Can we go play baseball?"

"Well Uncle Bobby is making food right now."

"After dinner, Sammy. We'll have plenty of time." Sam gave Dean a look, but went outside to play anyway.

"Dean." Ellen and Dean embraced. Then she locked her eyes on Castiel, who was standing behind Dean.

"Ellen, this is Castiel Novak. Cas, this is Ellen…am I supposed to say Singer now?" Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Just Ellen is fine. Hi Castiel." She offered her hand to him and they shook.

"Hello Ellen. Nice to finally meet you, Sam talks about you all the time."

"Sam? Isn't he a little young for you?" Ellen smiled. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Actually Castiel works at Sam's daycare."

"Oh! Wow, that's great. So that's how you two met?"

"Yes Ellen that is how we met. I'm more interested in how you ended up with old groucho out there."

"Well, he met your daddy at a hunting shop and they became pretty fast friends."

"Right, so then you met him and fell in love with his dazzling beard?"

"Do you want a beating boy?" Bobby came in holding a tray of hamburgers and hot dogs. Sam followed, carrying a bat.

"Dean! When are we going to play?"

"I told you, after we eat. Go put that bat back outside."

"But Deeeean!"

"But Saaaaam! All you have to do is eat one hot dog and then we can go play." Sam sighed and sat down at the table. Dean made a plate for Sam and then the adults made their own. They sat down and started eating.

"So really, Bobby, how'd you win over Ellen here?" They both laughed.

"Well, John introduced us and us and then us and your parents went to dinner. He asked me out on an alone date…"

"And she said no." They both laughed.

"What made you say yes?" Castiel asked. Sam didn't care; he was trying to eat his hot dog and chips as fast as possible.

"Well, he kept asking, you know how stubborn the guy is." Ellen smiled and she and Bobby exchanged a kiss.

"Groth!" Sam cried with a mouth full of hot dog.

"Sammy, chew. You can't play baseball if you choke." Sam ate the rest of his food and started bouncing.

"Let's go!" Sam jumped out and ran outside.

"Sam! Come back here!"

"I got him Dean; the boy just wants to run around." Bobby said and stood up, his own plate being empty. He walked outside to play with Sam.

"So, Castiel, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, like Dean said, I have my own daycare. It used to be my mom's, but I took over. Um…I've got a sister named Anna that goes to Kansas."

"Why doesn't your mom work there anymore?"

"Well, she got sick." Castiel wasn't ready to go into more detail than that.

"Well…" Dean knew where Ellen was going with the conversation, but he could see the look in Castiel's eyes.

"Ellen, come on, leave the guy alone."

"I just want to get to know this new person in your life."

"You can get to know him better later. We owe Sam a game of baseball." Dean stood up and Castiel followed suit. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him outside.

"Sorry about that. Ellen just gets kind of protective."

"It's fine. Really. She wants to make sure that you're taken care of." Castiel intertwined his fingers with Dean's.

"Come on, Sam wants to play…"

"OW! DEEEAN!" Castiel and Dean heard Sam cry from the backyard. Dean tore his hand from Castiel and took off. He saw Sam sitting on the ground, holding his nose with blood spilling out.

"Bobby! What the hell happened?"

* * *

_Sam and Dean fluffy chapter next time! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites again! You guys seriously rock!_


	9. Chapter 9

_So so sorry it took me longer than usual! I've had so much going on. Thanks for being patient! Love you guys! Plus! Destiel fluff next chapter! _

* * *

Castiel was behind the wheel of the Impala, and he kept glancing in the review mirror.

"Is he okay?" Dean and Castiel locked eyes in the mirror. Dean was sitting in the back seat, holding Sam close. Sam was playing catch with Bobby when he had taken his eye off the ball and it had hit him in the nose. Dean was pretty sure it was broken. Sam's tears still hadn't stopped, but at least the blood had.

"It hurts, Dean." The young boy was clutching his older brother's shirt, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I know buddy," Dean gently pushed Sam's hair back and placed his lips to Sam's forehead. "We're going to the doctor's office to make sure you're okay."

"You won't leave, will you Dean?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, and Castiel knew it was meant just for Dean.

"Of course not, Sammy. I'll be with you the whole time." Dean kept pushing Sam's hair back from his forehead. Castiel felt like he was interrupting an intimate, brotherly moment.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Castiel quickly found a parking spot. Dean jumped out of the car and ran inside. Castiel quickly followed.

"Look, is there anyway somebody can see him now?" Dean was talking with one of the nurses.

"Um…actually yeah. I can take him right to the doctor if you would hand him to me." She opened her arms. Dean looked at Sam's terrified face.

"Can I actually carry him and just follow you?"

"Sir, I understand your concern, but…"

"Look, ma'am, no disrespect, but you're not taking this kid from me." Dean held Sam even tighter. She looked Dean up and down, probably deciding if she could take him or not.

"Okay, fine. Follow me."

"Dean, I'll just…wait here then." Dean simply nodded, not even turning around. As much as he liked Castiel, he had to make sure Sammy was okay. Dean followed the nurse into an examination room. It was all white and only had one picture in it. A clown smiling and make a balloon animal. Great. Sam started crying even harder.

"D…Dean!"

"I know Sammy, I know. The doctor will be here in a second okay?" Dean soothingly rubbed Sam's back. He even started humming 'Hey Jude'. Sam had started to calm down a little bit when the doctor finally came in. He was an older man, balding with a bit of a beer gut.

"Well hi there, boys. Seems like there was some kind of accident."

"Yeah, baseball hit him right in the nose."

"Aw, well…" The doctor looked at Dean.

"Sam."

"Sam, will you come with me to the X-ray room?" Sam shook his head. "Come on buddy, I'm a friend."

"Sammy," Dean began.

"Dean, you promised not to leave me!"

"I know buddy, I know, but they're take really cool pictures of your head so that they can tell if your nose is broken or not."

"I don't want cool pictures; I want to stay here with you!" Sam gripped Dean's shirt tighter.

"I'll go with you to the room okay? Then you'll have to take the pictures by yourself, but I'll be waiting for you right outside the door." Sam still looked unsure. "Then we can go out or ice cream. You me and Cas." The smile Sam somewhat came back to Sam's face and Dean stood up, adjusting his grip on Sam.

"Well, okay, follow me." Dean followed the doctor to the door of the X-ray room and placed Sam down.

"Okay, I'll be right out here." Sam looked up at Dean nervously, but nodded. Dean watched as his little brother walked into the room.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Uh…no, this is Castiel." Castiel was still sitting in the waiting room for Dean and Sam. Dean had run out to Castiel while Sam was in the X-ray room to give him his cell phone in case Ellen or Bobby called.

"Oh, hi Castiel." Ellen's voice came over the phone. "How's he doing?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. It's been about an hour, and Dean hasn't been back out here."

"I'm sure he's just taking care of Sam." As if on cue, Sam and Dean came out of one of the doors that lead to the rooms. Dean was still holding Sam and Sam had his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, here they are actually."

"Is that Ellen?" Dean asked when he reached Castiel. Castiel nodded. "Trade?" Sam even reached out to Castiel. Castiel handed the phone to Dean and handed Sam to Castiel. Castiel was surprised at how easily Sam came to him.

"Hi Ellen."

"Dean! Is he okay? Bobby just feels terrible about the whole thing."

"He's fine. It's not broken. He just has to rest for a few days, wait for the swelling to go down. And tell Bobby not to feel bad."

"Well, he hurt Sam. He's grown to love that boy like his own."

"Exactly. I know he wouldn't do that on purpose. Ellen, really, we'll come over tomorrow after I get off work and we can all talk. Sam knows it wasn't on purpose too."

"Well, okay. We can do that."

"Alright, well I promised Sam some ice cream. Kid's had a long day."

"Alright sweetie, just head over a long with Grumpy after work and I'll make your favorite for dinner."

"That sounds great Ellen, thank you."

"Of course. Bye Dean."

"Bye Ellen." Dean hung up the phone and looked at Sam. He was practically sleeping with his head on Castiel's shoulder. Dean stepped closer and rubbed Sam's back.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered. "Do you still want ice cream or do you want to sleep?" Sam's eyes snapped open.

"Ice cream!" Dean laughed.

"Okay, come on you two." Castiel was holding Sam against his hip with one arm and Dean grabbed Castiel's free hand and intertwined their fingers. The three walked out of the hospital, and headed to the Impala.

"Do you want me to sit in the back with him or drive?"

"Sammy, can Cas hold you or will you be okay in your seat?"

"Cas." Sam grabbed Castiel's shirt. Castiel smiled, and Dean smiled back. Dean opened the back door of the car and Castiel got in. Dean himself got into the driver's seat, started the car and started driving. By the time they actually got to the ice cream shop, Sam was fast asleep in Castiel's arms.

"You know, the two of us could have an actual date now." Dean turned around and smiled at Castiel.

"Well, how about we do that tomorrow night and we get this little guy home so he can sleep?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Dean turned back and started driving back to his house, hoping that Castiel couldn't see how excited he was for tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean glanced up at the clock on the wall in Ellen's kitchen. He had to pick up Castiel in about 30 minutes for their first official date. They were going to one of Dean's favorite restaurants around town. He hadn't been there since high school, but he was hoping it hadn't changed. If dinner went well, Dean was hoping to go see a movie too.

"Dean, just go pick the boy up. You're antsier than Bobby when he's on a hunt."

"Hey! Why am I always on the butt end of your jokes?" Bobby walked in from the living room. He and Sam were watching the latest animated Superman movie.

"Because you're a butt." Ellen gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Bobby tried not to smile back.

"Sam liking the movie?"

"Yeah he is. He's like you and your old man though; he likes Batman better."

"Well yeah, Batman's a bad ass."

"Dean, you're avoiding going to pick up Castiel."

"I don't want to seem too eager." Dean fiddled with his hands.

"Ellen, leave the boy alone."

"No! He needs to just go. Now go tell Sam good bye, and go before I kick you out." Dean rolled his eyes, but got up anyway.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one she bosses around like that." Bobby chuckled as Dean walked into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the movie.

"Hey Sammy, I'm going to go see Cas now, but you're going to stay here with Bobby and Ellen, is that okay?"

"Dean! Sh!" Dean smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah! Bye!" Sam waved, trying to dismiss his brother. Dean was still hesitant to leave. Sam's nose was still swollen, but he seemed to be doing a little better. Ellen walked into the room.

"Dean, he'll be fine. Go." She grabbed his arm and practically threw him out the door. "Go! Now! Have fun!" She slammed the door in Dean's face. He stood there for a second, but then finally decided to go pick up Castiel. He walked over to the Impala and got in. He took off for Castiel's apartment. Once he finally got there, he looked up at the apartment building and waited. He looked at his phone, 6:48 pm. Dean wasn't even supposed to be there for another twelve minutes. He would seem too eager if he showed up now. Dean was really conflicted.

* * *

Castiel smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Dean, how are you? Yeah, great me too." Castiel sighed. "That sounds stupid. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? I see the guy every day." Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. He was just in a towel, about ready to get in the shower. Dean wasn't supposed to be there for another hour, so he had plenty of time. Castiel hopped in the shower. He got lost in his fantasy of where his date could go tonight. Castiel finally got out and tried to find something to wear. No not that shirt, it made him look weird. Not those khakis, they didn't fit him right. Why was this so hard? He finally decided on light wash jeans and a black button up shirt. Castiel was tousling his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey there, Cas." Dean smiled and looked Castiel up and down when Castiel answered the door. Castiel looked Dean up and down as well, taking in the typical Dean attire; jeans, a flannel button up, plain t-shirt underneath, and boots.

"Hey Dean," Castiel smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, I just need to grab my wallet."

"No you don't, come on." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Castiel laughed.

"Can I at least lock my door?" Dean sighed.

"I guess so. Just hurry up." Castiel smiled knowing that he wasn't the only way excited for the date. He turned around and locked the door. "Are you ready now?"

"You're an impatient person, you know that?"

"Eh, you get used to it." The two were walking towards the stairs now, holding hands.

"Um…are you driving or am I?"

"Me. Come on." Dean pulled Castiel towards the Impala. He even opened the door, gesturing Castiel inside. Castiel blushed and Dean smiled. Castiel got into the Impala and Dean ran to the other side to got into the driver's seat. He was hoping some nervous energy would be released.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to this diner called Johnny Mac's. I used to go there in high school all the time. I haven't been there since I left for California."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah, it's great. The best barbeque bacon cheeseburger I've ever had." Castiel laughed.

"That sounds great actually."

"Oh you have no idea." Dean smiled over at Castiel, and Castiel smiled back. The two made small talk about work until they were at the diner.

"Sit here for a second." Dean got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Castiel. Castiel tried not to blush as he got out of the car. Dean grabbed his hand and walked into the diner.

"Hi, welcome…Dean? Dean Winchester?" An African-American girl with curly brown hair was smiling at the two of them.

"Cassie, how are you?" The two hugged and then Cassie looked Castiel up and down, her eyes resting on their hands before meeting Castiel's eyes.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Dean's from high school." Cassie offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Castiel. I'm Dean's…"

"Date. He's my date for the night."

"Oooh, well, I'll get you the best table in the house." She smiled and led the two to a booth near one of the windows. Dean waited for Castiel to sit down before he sat down across from him.

"Grab you two something to drink?"

"I'll just have a Coke."

"Same." Dean didn't take his eyes off Castiel. He didn't want to. Not the way Castiel looked. Castiel's hands were resting on the table when Dean reached across and held one of them with his. Castiel smiled.

"I'll be back." Cassie walked away, but neither of them really noticed. The two were talking about how Sam had been doing when Cassie came back. She placed the drinks down and then looked at the men.

"The usual, Dean?"

"Make it two." Dean finally looked up at Cassie. "And what kind of pie today?"

"Of course you want pie." Cassie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Cherry today."

"Perfect. Make it two of them too." Cassie nodded and walked away again.

"This burger better be worth it. That waitress was practically eye fucking you."

"Whoa. Language, and is that a hint of jealousy in your voice, Mr. Novak?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just…" Castiel didn't know what to say. He didn't want Dean to think he was some psycho jealous person.

"Cas, you have nothing to worry about. Cassie and I had something in high school, but that's way over now. Plus, I have you." Dean leaned across the table and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek. Castiel couldn't help but smile then. The two men were sharing stories of the past when Cassie came back over with their burgers and pie.

"Thanks, Cassie." Dean was still looking at Castiel when she walked away. Castiel reluctantly took his hand away from Dean's to eat his burger. He was actually surprised at how good it was.

"Told you." Dean smiled and began to eat his own burger.

"That was great." Castiel smiled at Dean about half an hour later. They had eaten their burgers, fries and pie.

"I told you." Dean looked around the diner, remembering all the good times he had had there with his high school friends.

"So, Dean, we've had dinner, now what's on the list?" Cassie dropped off the check and Dean slid in the money so that Castiel couldn't see it.

"Well, there's that new Captain America movie out, would you want to go see that?" Dean actually looked a little nervous that Castiel would say no. He didn't want his date to end, plus the movie theater would be the perfect place to have an impromptu make out session. Wow, Dean was really having high school flashbacks now.

"That sounds good." They stood up and walked out of the diner, Dean throwing a wave and a smile at Cassie as they left.

They got to the Impala and Dean opened the door again. This time, Castiel was feeling a little impulsive and gave Dean a kiss over the car door. Dean was surprised, but kissed Castiel back. Castiel deepened their kiss and felt Dean moan slightly into his mouth. Dean pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Castiel's, keeping his eyes closed.

"You know, we could skip the movie. And my apartment isn't that far away." Castiel whispered.

"That works for me." Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Castiel.

"Good, because that's the option I would choose." Castiel pecked Dean on the lips before taking his seat in the car and shutting the door. Dean ran to other side of the car, this time just so they could get to Castiel's apartment faster.

* * *

_Okay guys! Next chapter will be explicit! Rating will go up! Sorry but that's where it's headed! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Rating change and made it M just to be safe. You'e been warned! Again! _

_PS- Thanks (again!) for favs, follows and reviews! _

* * *

Dean called Ellen from the bathroom of Castiel's apartment.

"Hey, Ellen. How's Sammy doing?"

"He's fine. Sitting in the living room playing with his cars with Bobby."

"It's almost bed time."

"I know that. Are you coming to get him or is he spending the night?" Dean could practically feel the smirk through the phone.

"Can I actually ask him?"

"Hold on." There was a shuffling on the other end and Dean heard a yawn, then Sam's voice.

"Hi Dean." Sam's voice was tired.

"Hey Sammy, how are you?"

"Tired. Are you coming to get me?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is it okay if you spend the night at Aunt Ellen's?" Dean heard another yawn.

"Will you come get me in the morning?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay, night Dean."

"Night Sammy, I love you."

"Love you, Dean." There was another shuffling on the phone.

"Oh so you just assume we can watch him over the night?" Ellen's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ellen, please? This date is going…"

"Apparently very well. I don't need all the details. Just enjoy yourself, sweetie."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, honey." Dean hung up the phone then looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to stay here all night?

Meanwhile, Castiel was sitting on his couch. He was nervous too. Dean's jacket was lying over the arm of the couch. He had never been this forward with somebody on the first date, but he had a feeling that Dean had been. His heart was beating fast, and he had a lot of nervous energy. He stood up and walked over to his fridge and took a peek inside. He still had a bottle of wine from Anna's birthday. He wasn't sure if Dean would actually want some or not.

Dean finally came out of the bathroom and looked at Castiel in the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Sam?"

"He's good. Going to spend the night at Ellen and Bobby's." Dean flipped his cellphone around in his hand. He noticed the bottle of wine on the counter and smiled. "Trying to get me drunk Cas?"

"Well if you don't have to go pick up Sam, I may as well." Castiel grinned. He turned and walked over to his cabinet where he kept the wine glasses. He heard Dean walk up behind him and then Castiel felt Dean's breath on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. Dean gently kissed Castiel's neck and Castiel let out a surprised yelp. Dean chuckled against Castiel's neck.

"You alright there Cas?" He whispered. Castiel cleared his throat and turned around to face Dean. Castiel got hit with Dean's green eyes mere inches from him. His lips seemed even closer. Castiel's eyes darted from Dean's to his lips and the smile that graced them.

"I'm great now." Dean pushed Castiel back slightly so that he was completely up against counter and kissed him. Castiel kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer. Dean pushed his hips against Castiel's and Castiel opened his mouth to groan and Dean slipped his tongue inside. The two explored each other's mouths. A few minutes later, Dean smiled against Castiel's mouth and pulled away just far enough so that he could whisper to Castiel.

"Would you like to continue this on the couch?" Dean wanted to say bedroom, but he didn't want to seem too forward.

"Well, there is a perfectly good bedroom." Castiel whispered back. He slid past Dean, grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, the men couldn't control themselves anymore. Dean tackled Castiel onto the bed and straddled his hips. Their lips met and Castiel groaned. He had never felt like this before. Dean started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt and slid it off. Castiel slid Dean's plaid shirt off and reached inside his t-shirt. They broke apart slightly so that Dean could slide his own shirt off and then they were back to kissing. Castiel slid his hands up Dean's thighs and pulled on the waistband on Dean's jeans. Castiel felt a chuckle in Dean's throat.

"Easy there, tiger." Dean whispered. He kissed his way down to Castiel's neck and Castiel closed his eyes.

"Mmm…Dean." Castiel practically groaned his name. Dean gently bit Castiel's neck and he moaned.

"C…come back up here." Dean smiled against Castiel's neck and kissed his way back up. He gently touched his lips to Castiel's and whispered.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you want it just as bad as I do." Castiel pulled Dean down, crushing Dean's lips to his own. Castiel unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans. Dean slid off Castiel's jeans and then finished taking off his own. Just their boxers were keeping them apart now and each man could feel the other's erection. Dean pulled on Castiel's boxers and snapped them. Castiel squeaked. Dean thought it was adorable. He finally pulled Castiel's off and Castiel did the same for him. Dean pulled up slightly and looked at Castiel.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean asked. He didn't want Castiel to think this was all he wanted.

"I am if you are." Castiel kissed Dean's chin.

"Okay, roll over." Castiel rolled over and Dean got up for a minute. He came back less than a minute later. Dean straddled Castiel again and nibbled his ear. Castiel groaned.

"Dean." Dean slid back slightly and then thrust into Castiel. Castiel moaned in the pleasure and pain that came from it. Dean continued in and out of Castiel, both of them moaning and groaning. The thrusting came faster and faster until both men came. Dean finished and flopped next to Castiel, both of them breathing heavy. Castiel looked over at Dean. He was sweating and had his arm over his eyes, still breathing heavily. Castiel smiled. He rolled over so he was closer to Dean. Dean wrapped the arm that wasn't over his eyes around Castiel. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, moving up and down with him.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. He moved his arm and looked at him. Castiel looked back.

"Yeah?"

"This may have been the best first date I've ever had in my life." Castiel smiled and even chuckled a little.

"No arguments here." Castiel kissed Dean's chest and up to his neck and along his jaw.

"Heh. Are you…uh ready for round two Cas?"

"I am if you are." Castiel smiled and kissed Dean, both of them more than ready for another round.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Castiel reached over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock on his nightstand, not even opening his eyes. He wrapped himself back into Dean's arms and Dean tightened his hold. Castiel fell back asleep for the next nine minutes, Dean's heartbeat in his ear.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Castiel opened his eyes this time. He knew he had to wake up and get to the daycare. He hit the snooze button again, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. 5:40 AM.

"Hey, come back down here." Dean whispered in the dark. Castiel looked down at him and smiled. His eyes were still closed.

"I have to get ready for work." Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"Can't you just call in?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. Dean could've lain in bed with him all day.

"I would love to, but see the only reason I would stay here all day is to be with you. And you can't call into work because your boss is watching Sam and you promised to pick him up this morning."

"Well, who says you can't go get Sam and tell Bobby I'm sick?"

"Dean, you and I both know Bobby won't fall for that." Dean sighed and sat up himself.

"Fine, but you owe me one day in bed."

"You'll have to earn that one." Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back and gently kissed him. Castiel tried to deepen the kiss but Dean pulled away.

"Oh no. No more until you promise me that day in bed." Dean smiled.

"Well, when's your next day off?"

"Um, I've got Friday and Saturday off."

"Saturday you've got that play date."

"Oh crap, well, Friday it is then."

"Wait, isn't that tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow works for me, how about you?"

"Perfect." Castiel gave Dean a kiss and then got up. "Now, I have to get ready and go to work." Dean looked over at the clock. 5:46 AM.

"It's not even 6 yet!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know that, but some of us have to be at work before everybody else. Now I'm going to go get in the shower." Castiel gave Dean a kiss on the nose and stood up.

"Well fine, I'll just go then." Dean's bottom lip was thrust out in pout.

"Aw, don't pout. I'll see you when you drop Sam off." Dean sighed.

"Fine. I should probably go get Sam before Bobby and Ellen leave for work anyway." Dean stood up and started to get dressed. He was fully dressed soon and looked at naked Castiel.

"I thought you were getting in the shower. You realize you still have no clothes on."

"You liked me with no clothes on last night."

"Well I like you with no clothes on right now," Dean smiled and Castiel blushed. "I just thought that you needed to get in the shower so you could be at work."

"I do, but I don't want you leaving thinking this was some one night stand." Dean laughed.

"Cas, I don't think that. Now go get in the shower and I'll see you in about half an hour with Sammy and we'll plan everything out." Dean gave Castiel another kiss and Castiel kissed back. Dean broke away first and smiled.

"Bye, Cas."

"Bye, Dean." Dean and Castiel walked out of the bedroom, kissed one more time, and Castiel went into the bathroom.

Dean walked out of the apartment, practically walking on air. He wasn't lying last night when he told Castiel it had been the best first date of his life. He was hoping there would be a lot more. He got into the Impala and glanced up Castiel's window, slightly hoping he would come and watch Dean leave. Dean knew Cas had to get ready for work, but a simple wave to the parking lot wouldn't take that long right? Dean smiled when Castiel appeared in a robe, smiled and waved. Dean waved back, then took off in the Impala to go pick up Sam. All Dean could think about was the night before and how amazing it had been. He was completely unfocused when he almost crashed into Bobby's truck pulling into the driveway. Dean looked apologetically at Bobby and got out of the car.

"What the hell is going on in your melon boy?"

"Sorry, I was thinking. Is Sammy ready to go?"

"Yeah, he's ready. Ellen is just getting him some breakfast. What are you even doing up so early?"

"Well," Dean blushed. "Castiel had to be at work before 6:15, so we had to get up."

"So you spent the night there?" Bobby smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…shut up, Bobby." Dean turned and started to walk in the house, leaving Bobby to laugh before heading to the garage.

"Ellen? Sammy?" Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Sam eating waffles and smiling.

"Dean!" Sam stood up and ran over to Dean. He hugged his leg. Dean smiled and picked him up.

"Hey there buddy. How are you?"

"Great! You look sleepy." Sam traced the dark circles under Dean's eyes.

"I was hanging out with Cas last night."

"Oh. Do I get to go hang out with him now?"

"Well you have to go to daycare."

"Oh yeah! I get to see Gabe!" Sam smiled wide.

"Where's Aunt Ellen?"

"Right here." Ellen walked into the kitchen. "Sounds like it was a good night for you." Ellen smiled.

"It was," Dean smiled back. "Well, Sammy and I are headed to daycare. I'll fill you in later." Ellen laughed.

"Oh, it was that kind of night." Ellen winked.

"Like I said Ellen, later. And thanks for watching Sammy here. What do you say to Aunt Ellen?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Thanks Aunt Ellen!" Sam waved and then the two walked out of the house. Dean got Sam situated in his booster seat and then got into the driver's seat of his car. Ellen stood and waved from the porch.

"Did you have a fun night with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen?"

"Yeah! It was really fun! We played cars!"

"That's great buddy!" Sam kept babbling about his night when they pulled into the daycare. Dean carried Sam into the building, running into Bela.

"Oh! Hello Dean. How are you? " She smiled.

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"I'm good, really good." Bela looked him up and down.

"Is…uh Castiel here?"

"Oh…um…yes, hold on." Bela walked over to his office door and stuck her head in.

"Castiel, Dean Winchester is asking for you." Castiel looked up, smiled at Dean's name and stood up.

"Thanks, Bela." The two walked out of the office, and Dean and Castiel locked eyes. They both smiled at each other. "Bela can you take Sam in the playroom?"

"Sure." Dean set Sam down and Sam took Bela's hand.

"I'll be back to pick you up, Sammy."

"Okay! Bye Dean!" Sam waved and then went into the playroom.

"So, do you want to come over tonight?" Dean offered.

"Yeah, I would love to." Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I owe you that day in bed tomorrow right?"

"True. So, after work tonight, come over and I'll make you dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Dean smiled and started to turn around.

"Oh, one more thing." Dean turned back around, grabbed Castiel, pulled him close and gave him a kiss. Castiel gasped, but kissed Dean back. Dean pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you tonight." Dean quickly pecked Castiel on the mouth again and then walked out. Castiel was still smiling when he heard somebody behind him.

"So, Castiel, anything you want to tell us?" He turned around and saw Bela, Charlie and Lisa with shocked looks on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel was frozen.

"I…uh…can we maybe talk about this later?"

"Ooooh no. This should definitely be talked about now." Charlie answered, taking a step towards him.

"You and…and him?" Bela looked unbelievingly.

"Who's watching the kids?"

"They're fine. Castiel, answer us." Lisa responded. Castiel tried to push past the three women, but they weren't having it. They formed a wall, blocking the door.

"Look, can we do this conversation at nap time? I don't know if it's a good idea to leave the kids alone in there." Charlie was the only one that looked slightly sympathetic.

"He's right, girls. We need to watch the…"

"OW! GABREIL!" Jessica cried from other room. The girls sighed and Castiel felt relieved. They all went back in to the playroom and then broke apart. Castiel walked over to Gabriel.

"Gabe, what did you do to Jessica?" Jessica was sitting on the other side of the room being held by Charlie, tears streaming down the young girl's face.

"Nooothing." Gabriel smirked.

"Gabriel, this isn't funny. What happened?"

"She tried to kiss Sam! Girls are icky! So…I pulled her hair." Castiel sighed.

"Sam? Is that what happened?" Sam was sitting behind Gabe, but had a smile on his face. He looked up at Castiel and smiled.

"Gabriel, that's not okay. You're going to have to apologize to her, then we're going to have a talk." Gabriel sighed.

"But, I don't want to!"

"Gabriel." Castiel said in a disappointed tone. Gabriel locked eyes with Castiel and then sighed again.

"Fine." Gabriel walked to the other side of the room with Castiel and Sam in tow.

"Jessica, I'm sorry I pulled your hair."

"Gabriel, look at her and say it again." Gabriel shot a look at Castiel and then looked at Jessica.

"I'm sorry that I pulled your hair." Jessica wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"Jess, he apologized." Charlie said gently.

"Fine. It's okay."

"That's nice of you Jess, now Gabriel we need to have a talk." Castiel took Gabriel to the other side of the room and had a talk with him about how it wasn't right to pull somebody's hair. Castiel felt that naptime came far too quickly that day.

"Alright Castiel, you owe all of us an explanation." Lisa whispered when Michael finally fell asleep. He was the last of the children to give in and sleep.

"What? Dean asked me out on a date, we went, it went well. That's it."

"So he's gay?" Bela was shocked.

"You're gay-dar off there, Charlie?" Lisa pushed the red head and smirked.

"Oh shut up, I didn't know about Castiel either, but Jo confirmed that little mishap." Castiel rolled his eyes. Never again would he tell her a secret.

"So how well did this date go Castiel?" Bela seemed weirdly curious about this.

"It went really well." Castiel gave her a look to stop prying, but Bela ignored it.

"How well exactly?"

"When did this turn into a confessional?"

"Since always! Did you sleep with the guy?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Castiel blushed.

"That's a yes!" Lisa clapped her hands and Michael shifted on the carpet.

"Sh! Not the best topic of conversation with the little ones around."

"Whatever, this is great! We can go on gay double dates together!"

"Jesus, Charlie." Castiel rolled his eyes. The kids began to wake up, and the topic was dropped for now. The rest of the day was easy going and Dean wasn't brought up again, at least until Sam was the last child waiting for his ride.

"Where's your boyfriend, Castiel?" Bela asked, a little too much sarcasm in her voice. Lisa and Charlie had already gone home.

"He's not…"

"Here." Dean walked in the door and smiled. Sam ran into his brother's arms and Dean picked him up. "Hey there Sammy, did you have a good day?" Sam nodded and giggled.

"Hello Dean." Bela smiled at him. "Well, I'll just be leaving now. Good bye." Bela grabbed her purse, blew a kiss to Castiel, and left.

"Well she sure left in a hurry. Was it something I said?" Dean looked at Castiel.

"No, she just is a little jealous I think."

"Of you or me?" Dean grinned and Castiel grinned back.

"Look, I'll about another half an hour or so if you want to head home?"

"Yeah, I'll get dinner started. See you at home, dear." Dean covered Sam's eyes and gave Castiel a quick kiss. Castiel smiled and waved as Dean and Sam left.

Half an hour later, Castiel was pulling into Dean's driveway while Sam was coloring with sidewalk chalk on the cement.

"Hi Castiel!" Sam waved up after Castiel walked up to him and then went back to coloring.

"Sam! Soup's on!" Dean called from the front door. "Hey Cas! I hope you like meatloaf."

"Yeah, of course." Castiel smiled and walked to the doorway. Dean carefully kissed Cas so that Sam couldn't see, then broke apart with a smile on his face.

"Sammy! Come on!" Sam stood up and came inside. "Ah ah, go wash up. You're not eating chalk for dinner." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Deeeean!"

"Sam, go wash your hands." Sam sighed and went to go wash his hands. Castiel looked at the table. There was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Dean started a plate for Sam and began pouring milk before he realized Castiel was still standing. "Well, sit and eat. Come on." Sam came back and sat in his seat the same time Cas did.

"This all looks great, Dean." Cas smiled. He had never had somebody make him dinner for a date.

"Well, my mom taught me to cook after I decided I wanted to go to UCLA." Dean shrugged, but he did enjoy the look on Castiel's face of admiration. The three sat, ate and talked about their days. Sam dominated most of the conversation. Once everybody was done eating, Sam got up.

"Dean! You promised we would play Sorry! tonight!" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I did buddy. Can Cas play with us?" Sam eyed Castiel, but then nodded.

"Help pick up the table first, then we can play." The three cleared the table and then they all made their way into the living room. The rest of the night the three played board games, and Castiel felt as though he actually belonged there. Dean didn't even think of Castiel as a guest, but rather as a part of their family. Sam yawned around 9 o'clock and Dean took him up to bed. Castiel moved from the floor to the couch and waited for Dean to come back down.

"Out like a light. That new daycare is wearing him out." Dean smiled and sat down next to Castiel on the couch. Castiel smiled back. Dean extended his arm across the back of the couch and Castiel snuggled into his side. Dean wrapped his arm around him and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels until he found reruns of Dr. Sexy, M. D.

"Really?" Castiel looked up at Dean.

"What? Guilty pleasure." Dean smiled. He had never really shown so much of himself to somebody so early on in…would it be considered a relationship yet? They sat and watched for a while until Castiel was being slightly shaken awake by Dean.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. "Cas, come on, let's go upstairs." Dean stood up and gently pulled Castiel to his feet. Dean led the way to his bedroom and turned the lights on.

"Did you happen to bring clothes?"

"Uh…actually," Castiel didn't want to tell Dean that he didn't bring clothes on purpose.

"Well, I've got some clothes you could…not wear until the morning." Dean smirked.

"Well maybe that was my plan." Castiel smiled.

"In that case," Dean closed the door and pulled Castiel into a long passionate kiss before the two fell on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's green eyes opened at the sound of his alarm going off. He reached over to turn it off and then rolled back over and shut his eyes. Sam would probably be barging in at any time to see if he was awake. He should probably get some clothes on. Cas too. Then Dean opened his eyes again. His bed was empty. He sat up and looked around. Castiel's phone was missing, and so was he. Dean felt hurt. He had finally opened up to somebody and…

"Thanks, Anna. Bye." Castiel walked back into the bedroom wearing only his boxers and hanging up his phone. He locked eyes with Dean and smiled.

"Well good morning, sunshine." He walked over and laid back down on the bed. Dean smiled, leaned over Castiel, and kissed him. Castiel kissed him back until Dean pulled away.

"I…I thought you left." Dean whispered, a little bit confused as to how relieved he was that Castiel had walked into the room.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you were gone. Your phone was gone. It didn't look good."

"Dean, I wouldn't just leave you. I had to call Anna to make sure that she would be able to open the daycare today. I thought we were spending all day in bed."

"That's right, we are." Dean smiled and laid back. Castiel chuckled. He was actually really excited to spend all day with Dean. He looked at the alarm clock; it was a quarter past six.

"Well, I would like to actually get to sleep in, if that's okay." Dean opened his arms and Castiel slid inside. He rested his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Dean slowly closed his eyes. The two fell asleep much like they had last night. At least for about thirty minutes. Then a small knock on the door and the creaking sound that Dean was used to hearing every morning.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. He had walked over to Dean's side of the bed and poked his older brother in the shoulder.

"Sammy, it's early. Remember? I have the day off today so we're not going to daycare." Dean groaned and turned over to look at Sam. His shaggy hair was a mess and he was still wearing his pajamas. His bluish/greenish eyes were still half open.

"Is Castiel not going to daycare either?" Sam peeked over Dean's shoulder and saw Castiel lying in bed.

"Uh…no. He's not. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute to make you breakfast?" Sam still looked confused, but he nodded. The young boy walked out and Dean sighed.

"Cas? Cas, I have to go make Sam breakfast." Castiel just nodded and rolled over off Dean's chest. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's temple. "Come down when you're ready. Grab whatever clothes you want." Dean kissed Castiel's temple again and then got up. He grabbed a pair of boxers, put them on, then a pair a gym shorts and an old t-shirt. He smiled at Castiel, still sleeping in the bed. He looked like an angel. He walked out, but kept the door open slightly.

"Alright Sammy, what will it be?" Dean asked when he walked into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table, playing with his moose. Dean smiled.

"Smiley eggs!" Dean turned on the stovetop then grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Castiel was wrapping himself in Dean's comforter. It smelled like Irish Spring soap, Dean's cologne, and a slight hint of motor oil. It smelled like Dean. He didn't want to move, but he thought he was being slightly rude to Sam and Dean. Castiel sighed, sat up and looked around for clothes to wear. He didn't want to put his jeans, so he found a pair of sweatpants of Dean's and then grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer. The sweatpants were a little long, so Castiel rolled them up so he could actually walk without stepping on them. The t-shirt was an old faded Metallica shirt. He walked out of the room and could smell bacon. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning." Dean smiled at Castiel and Sam looked up at him. "Want some breakfast?" Dean stood up and began making Castiel his own plate.

"Dean, I can do that." Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, sort of a force of habit. Here. Smiley eggs as Sam calls them." Dean held out the plate and Castiel took it. Two strips of bacon formed the smile and some scrambled eggs seemed like they were supposed to be the eyes.

"Smiley eggs huh?"

"Well yeah. Do you like ketchup on your eggs? That's kinda what makes the eyes." Dean said, sheepishly. He actually was a little worried Castiel might make fun of him. Castiel smiled and walked over to the table. He sat across from Sam; Dean followed him and sat at the head of the table.

"Castiel! Why aren't you going to daycare?" Sam inquired.

"Well, Dean invited me to spend the day with the two of you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! Dean and I always have fun on his day off!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"We go to the movies and the park! We saw a baseball game one day!"

"A baseball game?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"A college game. Bobby had tickets to one of the Kansas home games not long after I came back. He took all of us." Dean took a swig of orange juice.

"Can we go to the park today Dean?"

"Well, that's up to Castiel. He's our guest."

"Sure, we can go to the park. When do you want to go?"

"Now!"

"It's too early Sammy. We'll go after lunch." Castiel ate his food, excited for his day with the Winchesters.

* * *

_Okay I know most of you probably hate me for this chapter, but I needed to get this little filler out there! I know it's short, but still! A little cutesy, but next chapter will be about their little 'family outing' and possibly some drama! Thanks for everything and please don't hate me! _


	15. Chapter 15

"Sammy, sit still. We'll get to the park." Dean smiled at his younger brother in the review mirror. After a simple lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips, Castiel, Dean and Sam were off to the park. The sun was shining and Dean had the windows rolled down in the Impala. This weather reminded him of California.

"I see it, Dean!" Sam pointed out the window and started bouncing up and down.

"I swear sugar goes through your veins instead of blood, boy." Dean parked the Impala and got out. He opened the back door to get Sam out of his seat as Castiel got out of the passenger seat.

"Alright buddy, where do you want to start?"

"Swings!" Sam took off for the swings and Castiel laughed.

"You might be right about that sugar thing. He's always just bouncing off the walls."

"You're telling me." Dean took Castiel's hand and led him to the swings. Dean took his spot behind Sam, let go of Castiel's hand, and was ready to give Sam a push.

"No! Dean I can do it myself!" Dean waited and Sam started pumping his legs hard, but he eventually started moving. Dean smiled.

"Well, Castiel and I are going to sit on that bench okay?" Sam was giggling and nodded. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand again and led him to the bench. The two sat down and watched Sam.

"This is a nice little park." Dean nodded.

"My mom used to bring me here. She and my dad would bring Sammy here on occasion." Dean looked around, and Castiel watched him. Dean's green eyes were far off.

"Dean? Where are you right now?" Dean smiled gently and looked at Castiel.

"One of the first times I remember my mom bringing me here. I was probably Sam's age, and I was going down a slide. She was standing at the bottom ready to catch me, and when she did, she told me she'd always be there to catch me." Dean could feel the tears in his eyes and quickly wiped them. Castiel was surprised at how much Dean was opening up to him.

"Dean, have I told you about my mom?" Dean shook his head. "Well, she got sick about a year ago, out of the blue. She thought it was just the flu and the stubborn woman she was, she didn't want to go to the doctor. I told her to take some time off and rest. She actually agreed, and then one day she didn't meet me for lunch. I called her and she didn't answer. I went to her house and she was lying in her bed. Her fever was insanely high and I took her to the hospital. It was actually bacterial pneumonia and she had waited too long to get it taken care of." It was Castiel's turn to tear up. "She told us she was sorry. We asked if there was anything we could do, but the doctor just kept telling us it was too late. She passed away." Castiel whispered. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. Castiel looked at him.

"What about your dad?"

"He left shortly after Anna was born. My mom never told us why really. We just sort of, grew up without him." Castiel shrugged. "My mom proved we didn't really need him. She took great care of us."

"I'll say she did." Dean gave Castiel a quick kiss on the lips. Castiel smiled.

"I haven't really talked to anybody about her like this except Anna." Dean had started stroking Castiel's thumb with his own.

"Well, I'm glad you chose me." Castiel kissed Dean and Dean kissed him back.

"Dean! Gross!" Dean heard Sam yell. Dean pulled away and chuckled.

"We should probably keep an eye on the kid." Dean said, his breath mixing with Castiel's.

"Nah, he's a big boy." Castiel smiled and quickly kissed Dean again. Dean smiled when Castiel pulled away and walked over to the swings. Dean sat and observed the two best boys in his life interact.

"Wow, you're pretty high there Sam." Castiel's head followed Sam up and down.

"Yeah! I'm taller than Dean!" Sam cried at the top of his swing. Castiel laughed.

"Yeah you are buddy!"

"Castiel! If I jump off will you catch me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean walked over and looked at Sam.

"Dean! Will you catch me if I jump off the swings?"

"Maybe if you come down a little bit." Dean shot a look at Castiel, almost looking for approval.

Sam put his feet down and dragged them through the dirt, almost making Castiel cringe. Sam was finally in a safe distance to jump into Dean's arms. Dean took his place in front of Sam and opened his arms. Sam jumped and Dean caught him. The smaller Winchester giggled and smiled. Dean swung Sam around and Sam kept giggling.

"Dean!" Sam shrieked in pleasure and Castiel realized that Dean was tickling him. Dean laughed and stopped tickling and held him close.

"Well, you got to swing, now what do you want to do?"

"Slide!" Sam kicked slightly so that Dean would put him down. Dean obliged and Sam took off for the slide.

"He'll go down all of them about ten times and then he'll be worn out." Dean sighed and watched his little brother slide down one, run up another and then go down a different slide. Castiel walked over and stood beside Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him close.

"So, then we can go back and spend time in bed again?" Castiel smiled up at Dean. Dean smiled back.

"You just like having me in bed huh? I mean, you're already in my clothes." Dean pulled on his Metallica shirt that Castiel was still wearing.

"Well…"

"Dean! Come catch me!" Sam called from the playground.

"Hold that thought." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and walked over to the slide that Sam was about to go down.

"Ready?" Sam looked down at Dean.

"I'm ready." Dean opened his arms and Sam slid down into them. Dean held him close and tight.

"Yay! You caught me!" Sam smiled at his older brother.

"Of course I did. I always will Sammy." Dean smiled back and knew it was true; no matter what happened, Dean would be there for Sam. "Are you ready for nap time?" Sam shook his head, but rested it on Dean's shoulder.

"Ready to go, Cas?" Dean shouted over to him. Castiel nodded and walked over to the brothers. "I think this little guy is ready for nap time. Let's get home." The three made their way back to the Impala. Dean got Sam situated in the backseat and then got into the driver's seat as Castiel got in the passenger seat. They drove back to the house, and Sam was already asleep.

"I told you." Dean whispered as they walked into the front door. Dean was holding Sam and Castiel was following them. "I'll go put him to bed, want to meet me in mine?" Dean smirked and winked.

"I'd love to." The two walked up the stairs and Dean went into the first bedroom whereas Castiel walked into the third. He laid down and closed his eyes. He may have only had to deal with one child, but he was worn out. He heard Dean come in and opened his eyes.

"Still sleeping?" Dean nodded and got into bed with Castiel. Dean laid on his back and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. He rested his arm on Dean's chest. Castiel felt safe in Dean's arms. Dean gently rubbed Castiel's back and the two fell into an easy sleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

_A few things! A) Thank you so so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They really mean a lot! B) A tiny bit of Sabriel here, not the traditional sense, but it's there a little. (Just for you BookAddict67!) C) The name Saraqael is the name an archangel from the book of Enoch, so that's where I got that name. D) Thanks again!_

* * *

After naptime, the three played in the back yard. Sam's nose was still swollen, so Dean didn't want to play baseball, but Sam was perfectly content with running around. Dean and Castiel chased him around the yard for a while, until Dean decided it was almost dinner time.

"Alright Sammy, time to go inside!" Dean heard Sam groan, but he ran to his older brother.

"Castiel! You can play with me out here while Dean makes dinner right?" Castiel looked at Dean, smiled and then kneeled down to Sam's eye level.

"We can play two rounds of hide and seek, and then we have to go inside. Deal?"

"Deal! I'll go hide!" Sam took off to go hide and Castiel stood up and turned his back to the rest of the yard.

"Well fine. Back to the kitchen I go." Dean smiled and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the house. Castiel watched him, smiling.

"Castiel! I'm ready!" Sam shouted from somewhere in the yard. Castiel turned around and started seeking for Sam.

Inside the house Dean turned on the oven and stove for chicken. As much as his father taught him about cars, his mother taught him about cooking. The only difference is that John started Dean on cars as soon as he could; Mary only started with cooking when Dean was about sixteen. Both his parents were passing on what they thought would be helpful for him to know. He was a little lost in thought when Castiel and Sam came in, most of dinner ready.

"Hey boys." Dean smiled.

"Dean! Castiel is a really good finder!"

"Aw, thank you Sam. Now remember what you told me you would do when we got inside?" Sam nodded and went into the bathroom.

"You got him to wash his hands?" Dean looked surprised.

"Well yeah, I'm not his annoying older brother." Castiel smiled.

"I'm not annoying. I'm adorable." Dean puckered his lips. Castiel couldn't help himself and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean kissed him back and then pulled back, hearing the water finally boiling.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Sounds good to me." Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean again when Sam walked back into the room. Castiel stopped himself and smiled at Sam.

"Chicken good for you tonight?" Dean smiled at his younger brother.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled. Then the smiled faded. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dean and Castiel looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, neither of us are girls, so no." Dean answered after he stopped laughing.

"Well, you two kiss like boyfriend and girlfriend." Sam said, matter-of-factly as he sat in his seat. Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a second. Dean felt like things were going really fast with Castiel, but he didn't want to slow it down. Castiel felt the same way, and he realized he really did want to be Dean's boyfriend.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Cas?" Dean smirked, trying to hide the nervousness that Castiel would say no. Castiel's heart went into overdrive and he could barely get air into his lungs.

"Yeah, I do." Castiel replied, breathlessly. Dean's smirk turned into a smile and Castiel couldn't help but smile back. If Sam hadn't been in the room, Dean would've pinned Castiel up against the wall and shown him how happy he was about their new relationship. After dinner, Castiel decided he should probably leave and let the Winchesters have some time to each other.

"Are you sure, Cas?" Dean didn't want him to leave, but he figured Castiel would want to leave.

"Yeah, you boys need your time. Plus, you two have your date tomorrow right?" Castiel smiled.

"It's not a date!" Sam cried. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not a date. See my new boyfriend might get jealous of that." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel towards the front door.

"Do you just want me to wash everything and give it back to you?"

"Or keep it." Dean kissed Castiel and Castiel kissed him back. Dean suppressed a moan when Castiel gently bit his lip.

"I can do that too. Call me after the play date." Castiel kissed Dean again and Dean kissed him back. God, Dean didn't want him to go. Castiel pulled himself away, rested his forehead to Dean's, and then whispered in a low voice,

"If I don't go now, I won't go." Dean pressed his lips to Castiel one more time and then pulled away.

"Then I guess you better go, otherwise you'll have to explain to Gabe's mom why you weren't at daycare today." Dean and Castiel kissed one more time before Castiel walked out the door. Dean sighed as he watched him leave, wishing he wasn't.

"Dean?" Sam appeared at his brother's side. Dean jumped slightly and looked down at him.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I like Castiel." Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I do, too, Sammy."

* * *

"Sam, come on! We're going to be late!" Dean was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sam to come out of his room. He was supposed to be picking two toys to take to Gabriel's house to play with.

"I can't choose them!"

"How about your moose and the Impala?"

"I've already got those!"

"Well I said two! Come on buddy, Gabe probably really wants to see you." That got Sam to come down the stairs, Impala in one hand and his moose in the other.

"Finally, let's go." The two made their way outside, in the car, and over to Gabriel's house. Once they were there, the two walked up to the front door and knocked. Gabriel's mother opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue sundress with a plunging neckline. Dean couldn't help but notice that the blonde was very pretty.

"Dean! Sam! How are you two?" She smiled and moved aside to let them in.

"We're good, Saraqael. How are you?"

"Oh please, call me Sara. I'm good. Gabriel is in the living room." Sam took off and Dean heard the boys shriek in happiness. "Want some iced tea? Just made it myself." Saraqael lead the way into the kitchen. Dean took a seat at her marble island/bar. Sara laid two glasses down and took a seat next to Dean.

"So, Dean, tell me about you. I mean, Gabriel comes home and has stories and stories about Sam." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, Sammy's a lot more interesting than me. I'm just a mechanic, taking care of my brother."

"Which is super sweet by the way." Saraqael interjected.

"Well thanks, but it was just the right thing to do. He needed me." Dean shrugged and smiled as he watched Gabriel and Sam play with Gabriel's stuffed puppy and Sam's moose.

"A man that really takes care of his responsibilities. That's very respectable." Saraqael seemed to be leaning closer.

"Uh…yeah I guess so." Dean tried to lean away without appearing to do so. Dean tried to stop the conversation by walking over and playing with the boys. Saraqael's eyes were on Dean the whole time. Naptime came too quickly. The boys went upstairs to sleep and Dean followed to make sure they were situated. He really didn't want to go back down the stairs. Once he did, he found Saraqael in the same spot. Dean sat next to her.

"So, tell me about you." Dean said hoping things wouldn't get too bad.

"Well, my husband is a lawyer, not home very often." Saraqael's eyes were the similar honey color as her hair. Dean could see that Gabriel looked just like her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean had seen one too many pornos and knew where this was going.

"Well, it would be nice if I had somebody just to talk to about this. Could you be that somebody?" Saraqael pouted slightly.

"Uh…look, Sara, I'm not really interested." Saraqael leaned away and looked at Dean.

"Not interested? Why?"

"I'm in a relationship. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about this."

"A relationship? You've barely been around! Who are you in a relationship with?"

"Honestly?" Dean was debating on telling her the truth or if the relationship was too new.

"Is that Bela girl from the daycare?"

"Actually no, it's Castiel." Sara physically moved back.

"C…Castiel? Novak? The guy teacher?"

"Uh…yeeeeah." Dean half smiled.

"Oh." Saraqeal looked a little hurt, but Dean was actually happy that he told somebody. "Well, this is a little awkward then."

"You're telling me."

"Well, it still would be nice if we could be friends. The boys seem to enjoy spending time together so, we should too." She smiled, softening her features. The two sat and talked for a while, until they decided it was time to wake the boys up. Dean ran up the stairs and into Gabriel's room. Dean poked his head inside and ran down to get Sara. When she came up she grabbed her phone and snapped some pictures.

"This will be great for when they graduate high school." Saraqael whispered. The two boys were lying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriel even had his head on Sam's chest. After the boys had woken up, they were wound again to play. Saraqael and Dean talked while the boys played and then it was time to go. Sam didn't want to leave, but with some promises of seeing each other Monday, the boys hugged and the Winchesters left.

"I like Gabriel." Sam said when they got out of the car back at their home.

"Well good, buddy." Dean smiled. Once he finally got Sam to sleep Dean decided he should tell Castiel about his little encounter with Saraqael.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, she hit on you?" Castiel asked into his phone as he reached into his fridge to heat up his leftovers from his lunch with Anna earlier in the day. The beautiful noise that was Dean's laugh came through the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I guess so. She wasn't exactly subtle. I told her that I was in a relationship with you though." Castiel almost choked on his water.

"Y…you did?" Castiel asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" Dean was almost hurt by the shock in Castiel's voice.

"No! I mean of course you were. I just…it sounds kind of weird. I'm not used to a guy saying he's in a relationship with me." Dean laughed again.

"Well you better get used to it. I plan on being around for a while."

"I want you around for a while." Castiel smiled. He didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Dean like that, but it was.

"So how was your day with no kids?"

"I actually went and met Anna for lunch."

"That sounds like fun." The two talked for hours, and Castiel almost fell asleep on the phone with Dean. Finally, Dean hung up saying that he needed to be at the garage in the morning. Castiel simply yawned and said that he needed to get some sleep too. The two bid each other good night, and hung up the phones.

The next morning, Dean was freaking out. Ellen was sick, so she couldn't watch Sam. Bobby would be taking care of her, so he was out of the question too. Dean had the number right there, but what if he thought that Dean was using him? Dean sighed and called Castiel.

"Huh, Dean?" Castiel answered his phone, a little concerned, but mostly tired.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a huge favor? I promise I'll make it up to any way I can."

"Uh…sure? What's going on?"

"Can you watch Sam while I'm at work today?" Dean was really worried that Castiel would say no. There was silence on the other end. "Cas?"

"Seriously? That's the huge favor? Of course I'll watch him, Dean. You shouldn't even have to ask. Do you want me to come over there or bring him over here?" Castiel was already changing into something he could wear over to Dean's.

"Um…well, Sam's actually still asleep, so could you come over here? I'll even pay you." Castiel scoffed.

"No you won't. This is what boyfriends do for each other." Dean's heart swelled when Castiel said that.

"I must've picked the best one then."

"I think I did actually. Just have some coffee ready for me okay? Be there soon." Castiel was already out the door when he hung up his phone.

* * *

"Cas, I could kiss you."

"Please do." Castiel smiled and kissed Dean when he walked through his front door. Dean deepened it and pinned Castiel against the front door with his arms above his head. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled away, rested his forehead to Castiel's, and groaned.

"Damn it. I really have to go. Sam's still asleep and the coffee is in the kitchen."

"Fine, but you do owe me. You, me, Charlie, and her girlfriend Dorothy are going on a double date at some point." Dean gave Castiel a kiss on the nose.

"Deal. Thank you so much. You're seriously the best." Dean planted one more kiss on Castiel's lips before gently moving him aside and walking out the door. The whole ride to work Dean really couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He had Sammy, he had found Cas, he had a great job, a house that was mostly paid for, what more could a guy want? Dean pulled into the garage ready to get home to his amazing boyfriend and younger brother.

Meanwhile, Castiel was lying on the couch in the Winchester's living room. He was flipping through channels, trying to find something decent to watch. He found reruns of some 80s sitcom and decided that that was going to be the best he was going to find. He would probably fall asleep during it anyway. Twenty minutes later, Castiel heard Sam crying upstairs. Castiel stood up and ran up to Dean's room, where the crying was coming from.

"Wh…where's D…Dean?" Sam cried when he saw Castiel. Castiel scooped up the child and sat on the bed with him.

"Sh, Sam, it's alright. He's just at work. He'll be back." Sam sniffled and snuggled into Castiel.

"Promise?"

"Of course, Sam. He just left you with me for a little bit." Castiel gently pushed Sam's hair back. "Do you want some breakfast?" Sam nodded tried to get out of Castiel's arms. Castiel set him down and then followed him to the kitchen. Sam took his seat at the table and looked at Castiel.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Waffles, they're in the freezer." Sam said, somewhat quietly. Castiel grabbed the waffles out of the freezer and put them in the toaster. Once Sam was happy, fed, and watching Power Rangers on TV, Castiel ate a bowl of cereal. He watched Sam play. Dean called around 11:30 to talk to Sam and Castiel, informing them he would be home around 5. Castiel also got another call that day.

"Castiel! Okay, we need to set up this double date like asap!" Castiel laughed once he finally understood the fast paced voice of one of his best friends.

"Well, he's not right here right now. I'm watching Sam."

"By yourself?"

"Well, yeah. His babysitter fell through and I felt the need as his boyfriend to step up for him."

"Boyfriend!?" Charlie shrieked. Castiel pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, boyfriend." Castiel smiled.

"Aw! Then yes! We really need to do this date!"

"We will. When works for you two?"

"Well, anytime really. After the daycare closes obviously. Dorothy is available anytime. When works for Dean?"

"Same. He just needs some time to come home and get ready."

"Hm...how about a week from Tuesday? 6:30 at that little café on the fifth avenue?"

"That sounds great. I'll tell Dean."

"Perfect! I can't wait! I'll tell Dorothy, and you owe me some juicy stories about that piece of ass of yours." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow. Sam's in the room."

"Oh! Yeah for sure then. I'll talk to you later. But you owe me!"

"Yes, Charlie. Scout's honor." Charlie laughed.

"Until tomorrow, young hobbit."

"Uh…I don't really get that reference." There was a silence and then a long, drawn out sigh.

"We need to have that movie day. Okay, well Dorothy and I are getting ready to eat dinner so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Castiel!"

"Bye, Charlie." He hung up his phone and looked Sam, who was sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Sam? Have you and Dean ever made a fort?" Sam grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Cas? Sammy?" Dean heard a shushing noise from the living room and walked in. He was shocked. There was a fort in the living room and three of the dining room chairs were missing. The movie Cars was playing and there was no movement inside the fort. Dean poked his head inside and was met with Castiel's blue eyes. He was smiling and had a finger to his lips. Sam had a smile on his face, even though his eyes were closed.

"So, if Sam's asleep we should go get some ice cream, Cas." Sam's eyes snapped open.

"No! I'm not sleeping!" Dean laughed.

"Wow, that was a good job, Sammy. Did you have fun with Cas today?"

"Yeah! We made this fort and played games and watched Power Rangers and…" Dean sat cross legged and listened to Sam. Castiel rested his head on Dean's thigh and listened too. It was always interesting to hear the day through the eyes of a child. Dean gently brushed Castiel's hair back. They finished the movie, ate dinner, and Sam was off to bed.

"So, I know how you're going to make this up to me." Castiel smiled near the front door.

"How's that?" Dean pushed Castiel up against the wall with his hips and kissed his neck. Castiel closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Well, as good of a start as this is, Charlie wants our double date to take place a week from Tuesday at 6:30."

"That sounds good, but I like this way better." Dean gently bit at Castiel's neck and Castiel groaned.

"How about both?" Dean's lips formed a smile, and then continued their path along Castiel's neck. "Mmm…Dean, I am loving this, but I can't have hickeys around the kids tomorrow." Dean sighed and pulled away.

"That's a good point." So, Dean kissed Castiel on the lips. They explored each other's mouths until Dean gently rested his head to Castiel's, their breath mixing.

"I don't want you to be too tired for work tomorrow, otherwise you will for sure be here all night and I will for sure give you those hickeys." Castiel chuckled and closed the small gap between him and Dean, then pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning when you drop off Sam, sound good?" Dean nodded and kissed Castiel one more time before he watched him leave. Dean sighed and made his way up to his bed, wishing he had dragged Castiel up with him, instead of just pinning him against the wall.

* * *

_Okay guys, probably another chapter or two and then an epilogue and then that'll be it for this one! Thanks for everything! You guys rock! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Dean rolled up the sleeves on his kelly green button up and fixed the collar. He took a step back so he could see how it looked with his khaki shorts. This café Castiel was dragging him to better be worth it. Dean had spoken more to Charlie over the past week to get to know her. Dean liked her. She was quirky and funny.

"Dean, are you ready yet?" Castiel knocked on the bathroom door in his apartment. "You look great, now come on. We need to be there in like fifteen minutes." He was wearing light jeans, and a short sleeved black button up unbuttoned and a white t-shirt underneath. Dean finally came out of the bathroom.

"Rolled up sleeves or down?" Dean looked Castiel up and down. He looked perfect. Even his hair was perfectly messy.

"Up. For sure." Castiel smiled and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean pulled away shortly after.

"I thought you said that we were going to be late." Dean smirked.

"We are." Castiel quickly kissed Dean again and then grabbed the keys to his Prius off the counter in the kitchen. "Come on, pretty boy."

"Aw…you think I'm pretty?" Dean's smirk turned into a full smile. Castiel laughed.

"Sure babe, sure, now can we go please?"

"Not if we're taking your car."

"Why do you hate my car?"

"Because I love my gas guzzling, muscle car." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Castiel locked his door and led his boyfriend to his Prius. Dean shot a glare at Castiel before getting into the passenger seat. Castiel smiled and then got into the driver's seat. He liked how Dean pouted the whole way to the café. The two parked and got out of the car. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and the two walked into the café.

"Castiel!" Charlie waved. She was sitting with a girl with brown eyes. Her long brown hair was in a side French braid and she smiled when the two men approached the table.

"Hi, Castiel." Dorothy stood up and the three (Dorothy, Charlie and Castiel) exchanged hugs.

"Dean, you already know Charlie." Charlie gave Dean a big hug, catching him off guard. He hugged her back though. It was weird how close he felt to her even though they barely knew each other.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend, Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Castiel's boyfriend, Dean." Dean and Dorothy shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Hello Castiel's boyfriend, Dean." The four sat down.

"So, Dean, Charlie has told me a lot about you." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Before Charlie could respond, the waitress came over.

"Hi, can I grab you guys something to drink?"

"I'll just take a coffee, black."

"I'll have a coffee too, but some sugar, please." The waitress smiled and nodded. She threw an extra glance at Castiel and then walked away. Charlie took a sip of her water when Dorothy repeated herself.

"What exactly have you heard?"

"That you take care of Sam, work as a mechanic, and you used to live in California."

"Um…that pretty much sums me up." Castiel shot a look at Dean.

"Dean, you are a lot more than that." Dean looked back.

"Not really, Cas." Castiel took Dean's hands and turned towards him. He forgot that Charlie and Dorothy were even there.

"Dean, you are the most amazing, sweet, caring, thoughtful person I've ever met in my life." Dean blushed.

"Cas," Dean was cut off by the waitress.

"Here's that coffee guys, were you guys ready to order?" The boys jumped and turned and looked at her. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"You did, but it's gone now." Charlie sighed. "But yes, we are ready to order." The four ordered and the waitress left again.

"Why don't you talk to me like that?" Charlie pushed Dorothy's shoulder.

"I do, just not in public." Dorothy kissed Charlie's cheek.

"So, um…anyway…" Dean cleared his throat. "Dorothy, tell me about you. Castiel hasn't told me much."

"Well, grew up in Kansas all my life and now I'm a flight attendant. I travel around a lot."

"A flight attendant huh?"

"Yeah, but when she's home we make the most of it." Charlie smiled.

"We don't need to tell them about that." Dorothy shot a look at Charlie. Dean and Castiel chuckled.

"You're no fun, ya know that?" Charlie gave Dorothy a kiss.

The food came out shortly and the four ate and talked the rest of the night. Castiel loved how Dean interacted and told stories that made the girls and him laugh. Dean loved the way Castiel looked at him and squeezed his knee when he laughed. They all had a great night.

"So, Dean, we hope we didn't scare you off, we just want to make sure Castiel is taken care of." Charlie slapped Castiel on the back when they were standing outside the café. Dean laughed.

"Of course, I want to make sure he is too." Dean smiled at Castiel and took his hand. They intertwined fingers and Castiel smiled back.

"Well good, because trust me, we will make sure to take care of you if he's not." Charlie's eyes hardened and Dean swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean didn't know why, but Charlie scared him. They all exchanged hugs, even Dean and Dorothy.

"We should really do this again. Like soon." Charlie told Castiel. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow?" Charlie nodded as she and Dorothy got on Dorothy's motorcycle.

"Peace out, bitches." Charlie called after Dorothy's motorcycle roared to life. Dean and Castiel waved until the girls were out of sight. They walked over to the Prius and Dean opened Castiel's driver's side door.

"Well thank you." Castiel gave Dean a gentle kiss.

"Anything for you." Dean smiled, walked over, got into the car and took his seat. Castiel got in and started his car.

"That was fun." Dean said. He put his hand on Castiel's knee as he drove over to Dean's house.

"Yeah, it really was. Charlie loves you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Castiel smiled at Dean. They pulled into Dean's driveway when Dean remembered.

"We got ready at your apartment. My car is there." Dean sighed.

"Well, we can either go get it, or you can drop me and Sam off at daycare, take my car, and then come pick us up."

"Are you implying that you're spending the night?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel and smirked. Castiel blushed.

"Well, um…I…no." Dean laughed.

"Aw, you're so cute when you get flustered. Of course you can spend the night, Cas, even if I do have to drive your silly Prius." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and then got out of the car. The two walked into the front door of the house and were greeted with some shouts.

"Samuel Winchester! You need to change into your pajamas right now!" Ellen yelled. She had come over to watch Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. The yelling stopped and Sam came running down the stairs.

"Dean! She's trying to make me go to sleep!" Sam clung to his brother's leg. Dean picked up Sam.

"Well how dare her. Aunt Ellen! Can you come down here?" Ellen came down stairs holding pajamas.

"I almost got him in them when the door opened." Dean laughed.

"It's fine. Let's go to bed, Sammy. Tell Aunt Ellen and Castiel good night."

"Good night Aunt Ellen and Castiel."

"And what do we tell Aunt Ellen for watching you?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." She gave Sam a kiss on his forehead and Dean took him upstairs. A few minutes later, Dean came down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot, Ellen. It meant a lot."

"Of course. It was fun. You two had fun right?"

"Yeah, we did. Thanks again." Ellen nodded, bid them good night, and left.

"Well, it's just us now. And there has been something I have been dying to do all night." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him upstairs to the bed room.

* * *

"Sammy, come on."

"Nobody else is here, Dean." Sam pouted. He was tired since they were at the daycare much earlier than normal.

"I know buddy, but Castiel is. Your friends will be here soon, okay?" Sam nodded as they walked through the door. Dean set Sam down as Castiel turned all the lights on.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll be back later to pick you up okay, Sammy?" Sam nodded and went into the play room.

"I'll see you later okay?" Dean smiled and kissed Castiel. Castiel kissed him back.

"Excuse me? What is going on here?" Castiel and Dean broke apart. Mrs. Tran was standing there, staring at the two of them.


	19. Chapter 19

"Um…good morning, Mrs. Tran, how are you?"

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Mrs. Tran asked again. She was holding onto Kevin's hand.

"Um…this is Sam Winchester's older brother and guardian, Dean. Dean this is Kevin's mo…"

"And, you were kissing him, why?" Dean didn't know why this was such a big deal. Castiel knew that this conversation could be very bad.

"I'm his boyfriend." Dean said, locking eyes with her.

"Boyfriend? You two are dating?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand.

"Kevin, I think we'll be going somewhere else."

"Wait, you're taking him away?" Castiel stepped away from Dean.

"Yes. I am. He's going…anywhere else." Mrs. Tran turned and began to walk out. Castiel followed her out.

"Whoa, what do you mean anywhere else?"

"I don't want Kevin around this kind of thing." Kevin tried to get his mom to let go of his hand, but she held tighter.

"Mrs. Tran, I'm not a different teacher because you know I'm gay." She almost gasped at the word.

"I don't want Kevin around people like you." She practically spat it and then got in her car. She sped off. Dean came outside holding Sam's hand and looked at Castiel.

"Cas, what just happened?"

"She took Kevin away because I'm gay. She doesn't want him around people like me." Castiel's eyes welled up and Dean wrapped his arms around him. Castiel looked at him.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't said anything now. I'm so sorry." Dean wiped under Castiel's eyes as the tears came out.

"It's not your fault, I just, this is why I hid it so long. I knew some of the parents would react like this." Dean felt terrible.

"You have to go to work. I'll figure it out." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek.

"Cas, I can call in if you need me."

"No, Dean, go. Please. I'll figure things out." Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him. He kissed him long and passionately. Castiel kissed him back and rested his forehead to Dean's.

"Go. I have to get things all set up for the day." Dean nodded and gave Castiel another quick kiss.

"I'll be back later to pick you both up, okay?" Dean bent down and kissed the top of Sam's head and then got into the car. Castiel watched him leave, and then went back into the building holding Sam's hand. He sighed as he watched Sam play. The other parents and teachers started to arrive. Charlie walked in and looked at Castiel.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"Charlie? Do the parents know that you're a lesbian?" Charlie thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, actually."

"Well, don't tell Mrs. Tran. She saw me kiss Dean this morning and she left with Kevin." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh, Castiel. I'm sorry! Are you okay? Is Dean okay? Is she coming back?"

"I'm alright. Dean's okay I think. And probably not."

"Hey, um, Castiel?" Jody's father said when he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Jody, honey, go and play alright?" Jody nodded and took off for the playroom.

"Something going on?"

"Well, I got a call from Linda Tran today. She said that we should all take our kids out of here because she saw you kissing your boyfriend in here this morning."

"Well," Castiel started.

"She wants us to have a meeting here tomorrow night. 6 o'clock. We'll be here, and don't worry. I'll at least be supportive of you." He offered his hand to Castiel and Castiel shook it. Jody's father left. The rest of the day was fine. None of the other parents said anything, but Castiel did get an email about the meeting tomorrow. Castiel waited for Dean to come back. Dean finally arrived and came in. He took Sam's hand and Sam reached his other hand out to Castiel. Castiel smiled and took Sam's other hand.

"So, how was your day?" Dean asked over Sam's head.

"I'll tell you about it later." Castiel replied. The three got into the car.

"Should we go pick up my baby?"

"It drove you crazy to drive this all day didn't it?" Castiel smiled.

"You have no freaking idea." Dean started driving to Cas' apartment. Once there, Castiel invited the brothers in for dinner. Dean smiled and the three made their way into the apartment. Once inside, Castiel started the stove for spaghetti, on Sam's request. Sam was playing in the living room and Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Cas, what happened today?"

"Linda wants to have meeting tomorrow night at 6."

"I'll be there." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Dean…"

"No, Cas. I will be there and give those parents a piece of my mind. Seriously, I am going to defend you."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and Dean kissed him back. The three had a nice dinner and Sam even fell asleep with his head in Castiel's lap on the couch. Dean left, carrying Sam and giving Castiel a kiss good night. Castiel was very worried about the meeting. So far he only had two supports, and one was his boyfriend. This could go very badly.

* * *

Six o'clock the next night came way too fast. Castiel was nervous. Lisa, Charlie, Jo, Anna, and Bela helped him set up seats and with what he should say. The parents started to arrive and took their seats. Mrs. Tran was one of the last ones there and took in the front row, next to Charlie. Dean was on the other side of her. Castiel stood up and addressed them all.

"Well, I'm assuming you all know why we're here. You all know me; I take care of your kids day in and day out. I've been doing my job for years now. How many of you have had problems with me before this?" All of the parents looked at each other, but none of them did anything, but Mrs. Tran stood up.

"That was before we knew what you were. A homosexual."

"Whoa. Linda, come on. Is that really why you're so upset?" Saraqeal stood up too.

"Why am I the only one that's upset?!" Mrs. Tran looked at everybody like they were insane.

"Linda, have you had a problem with Castiel before this? No, and you honestly sound like a narrow minded idiot." Saraqeal's eyes hardened. Some of the parents nodded and some even applauded.

"Well I for one don't want my son around people like you, Castiel or your children if all of you feel the same." Dean stood up and glared at Mrs. Tran. The small woman didn't even flinch.

"Well you know what, Linda? It's really sad that you're going to take Kevin away from his friends and one of the best daycares in Lawrence, possibly in Kansas, because you think that homosexuals are less of people. Castiel loves the kids and takes care of them better than some of us take care of them. He is a great guy and loves his job. If you think taking Kevin out of this place is better for him, then fine. You do that, but don't bring the rest of us down." At the end of Dean's speech, he walked to Castiel and gave him a kiss. All of the parents, except Mrs. Tran, stood up and applauded. Dean and Castiel broke apart and smiled widely at each other. Mrs. Tran went up to Dean and Castiel and glared.

"You don't need to expect Kevin around anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry that Kevin won't be back. He's a great kid, regardless of how horrid his mother is." Mrs. Tran's mouth dropped open and she walked out. The other parents clapped again.

"Castiel? Can we make one request though?" Michael's father came to the front with Dean and Castiel.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't make out in front of the kids?" Everybody laughed.

"We promise, we won't do that in front of the kids. And honestly," Castiel turned towards the rest of the parents, taking Dean's hand. "It means a lot to us that you guys are okay with this. I love all of your kids and you guys." The parents gave their apologies and thanks to Castiel.

"One more thing before everybody goes." Charlie stood up and addressed the parents. "I'm gay too, and I'm so glad that you guys are so supportive of us." With that, the parents were happy and slowly began to leave. The teachers hugged each other and Dean.

"So, Castiel Novak, you just rid your daycare of an evil psycho bitch, what do you want to do next?" Dean asked, smiling and kissing the back of Castiel's hand.

"I want to take my boyfriend home and spend all night staring into his gorgeous green eyes."

"Well what a coincidence because I want to go home and spend all night staring into my boyfriend's incredibly beautiful blue eyes." Dean smiled and the two left to start driving. They stopped at Castiel's so he could pick up some clothes, and then they headed back to Dean's house to spend another night together.


	20. Chapter 20

_Alright guys! I think that I'm going to do an epilogue of years later and then that'll be it for this one! I do have a couple more stories in mind though! Thanks for everything! You guys are amazing!_

_PS- Duke Snider was a baseball player for the Brooklyn/Los Angeles Dodgers for 15 years, just for those of you that didn't know._

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"Dean! Castiel! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came!" Sam was bouncing on the bed.

"Okay! Okay, Sammy!" Dean sat up and grabbed Sam to keep him from jumping anymore. Castiel sat up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Castiel! Can we go open presents now?" Dean looked at the clock. It was 5:49 AM.

"Sammy, it's not even 6 yet."

"You don't understand! Santa came!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy," Dean sighed. He was so tired. They had spent most of the night with Anna, and then he and Castiel were up almost all night setting Christmas up. Plus, they had gotten a little carried away with some mistletoe that Castiel had found.

"Aw come on, Grinch. It's Christmas, and Santa came!" Castiel pushed Dean's shoulder and smiled.

"Ugh, it's like dealing with two children!" Dean kissed Sam's forehead before he took off. Dean watched Castiel as he got out of bed and followed Sam. Dean laid back for a minute.

"Dean?" Castiel called from the hallway. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second!" Dean stood up when he heard Castiel walk downstairs. Dean went into his closet and pulled a small black box from the pocket of one of his jackets. He looked inside and smiled. He hoped Cas liked it. He walked downstairs and saw Sam sorting presents.

"And what does that one say?"

"D…D…De-an?" Castiel smiled and laughed. He had been working on Sam with his reading, and he was picking it up fast.

"Dean. That one's for Dean." Sam started a third pile of presents and Dean took a seat on the floor next to Castiel. All of the presents were in their respectful piles and Sam sat in front of his.

"Dean? Can I open them now?"

"Hold on, Sammy. I told Aunt Ellen I would send her pictures." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up the camera. "Okay, go ahead." And just like that, wrapping paper was flying everywhere. Every time something new was opened, Dean snapped a picture. It took over two hours to wrap everything and get it all set up, but it took Sam less than ten minutes to destroy it all. It made Dean so happy to see Sam happy. He was grinning and playing with all his new toys.

"Dean, I'm hungry. Can you make some breakfast?" Sam said after playing some.

"Sure, buddy. Pancakes?" Sam nodded. Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and stood up to go into the kitchen. He was still really nervous about his present. He head Castiel laughing at Sam. Dean loved that sound. He started on the pancakes, and waited for the oven to heat up.

"Dean, do you want to open your present now?" Castiel walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, do you want to open yours?" Dean handed the box over to Castiel. Castiel took it and looked at it. Castiel was a little nervous as to what it might be. He slowly lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a key. Dean watched Castiel for a reaction. Castiel held the key up.

"Is this…to your house?" Castiel started grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, yes, but it also comes with a question." Castiel tilted his head the way he did when he was confused. Dean thought it was the most adorable thing he had seen. "Cas, I know your lease is up at the end of January, and you weren't sure if you wanted to stay there for another year or not so, what if you…moved in with…me? And Sam, obviously. I mean…" Dean was cut off by Castiel throwing his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him back, then Dean pulled away and smiled.

"So, is that a yes?" Castiel smiled back and kissed Dean again. Dean laughed when they broke apart again.

"This is the best present that I've ever gotten. I don't even want to give you mine anymore. It's not even close to how great yours is."

"Cas, I'm sure I'll love it because it's from you." Dean kissed his nose.

"Well, make Sam some breakfast and then I'll give you mine."

"Yes, boss." Dean kissed Castiel again and then turned to make the pancakes. Castiel loved watching Dean do his little dance around the kitchen while he cooked.

"Sammy! Pancakes are done!" Sam ran into the kitchen and took his seat at the table. They all ate their pancakes and Dean was excited to see what Castiel had gotten him. They went back into the living room and Sam started playing around.

"Here it is." Cas sighed and handed him the box. "I told you, it's not as good as yours." Dean opened it and inside was a Brooklyn Dodgers' jersey.

"Is this…?" Dean picked it up and held it out in front of him. He turned it over. A blue number four was on the back. "Cas, are you serious? Is this a Duke Snider jersey?"

"Yeah. I told you, it wasn't as good as yours."

"Cas, this is amazing." Dean gave him a kiss. "I love it, and I love you." Dean kissed him again. Castiel smiled at Dean.

"I love you too, Dean. So, what time are Bobby and Ellen coming over?"

"Around noon. Sammy, we need to get this place cleaned up before Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby come okay? " Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off the Lego house he was building.

"Oh, do you care that Charlie, Dorothy, Jo and Anna come over today?"

"Of course not, Cas." Cas smiled and then texted the girls to let them know that it was okay. The three sat and played. Dean turned on 'A Christmas Story' and Sam slowly fell asleep again on the floor. The two men were on the couch. Castiel was lying in front of Dean, both of them on their sides. Dean had his head propped up on his arm that wasn't resting on Castiel's hip. They both eventually fell asleep too, until there was a knock on the door.

"Dean Winchester! You open this door right now boy!" Dean's eyes snapped open. There was still wrapping paper everywhere, but Dean didn't care. He stood up, walked over, and opened the door.

"Wow, did you just wake up?" Ellen and Bobby pushed past Dean and into the living room.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Dean shut the door and followed them into the living room.

"Don't take that tone with me. I brought you pie." Ellen held it up.

"Well in that case," Dean opened his arms wide and hugged her. She gave him a hug back and kissed his cheek.

"That's what I thought. Merry Christmas, boys." Castiel and Sam were awake and mumbled something about Christmas.

"So, Ellen, about this pie." Dean tried to take it from her hands.

"Ah! Presents first, then pie." Dean noticed that Bobby was carrying boxes. He put them on the floor and then they separated them. Gifts were opened, pie was eaten (mostly by Dean), and then relaxation set in. Soon afterwards, Jo, Anna, Charlie and Dorothy came arrived.

"So, Castiel and I have an announcement." Dean took Castiel's hand.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bobby smiled.

"We're moving in together." Castiel gave Dean a kiss on the cheek while everybody gave their congratulations and Dean couldn't stop smiling.

"Bobby, want another beer?" Dean held up his own empty bottle and stood up from the couch. Bobby was almost asleep in the chair, but nodded. Dean walked out of the living room and then came out of kitchen and looked around the living room. Ellen, Charlie and Anna were playing with Sam on the floor, Castiel, Dorothy and Jo were laughing at something that Bobby was talking about. Dean remembered when he was younger and his father told him that family didn't end with blood. Looking around the living room, Dean realized that he was right.


	21. 14 Years Later

**14 Years Later**

"Cas! Come on!" The late May sunshine was pouring into the windows of Castiel's car. They were only a couple spots away from the Impala that Sam had driven.

"No. My baby is not doing this." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, just because you don't go to the ceremony doesn't mean that he's not going to actually graduate. Plus, he's my baby, too." Castiel sighed and looked at the gym. Today was the day of Sam's high school graduation. He was valedictorian, and Dean couldn't be prouder of him. Castiel finally got out of the car.

"Are you ready for this? Really?" Dean took Castiel's hand and smiled.

"This? This I'm okay with. It's sending him off to Stanford to live with his boyfriend I'm not so ready for." Dean laughed as they walked into the gym.

"Oh come on, Gabriel is a great kid." Gabriel and Sam had been dating for a little over a year now.

"Speaking of Gabriel." Castiel waved at Saraqeal. She was saving seats for them; when Dean and Castiel were there the three exchanged kisses and hugs.

"Can you believe our babies are graduating?" The tears were already in her eyes.

"No, I want my little daycare boys back." Castiel sighed.

"Is anybody else coming?" Saraqeal asked and wiped her eyes.

"Bobby and Ellen should be here soon."

"Is everything set up for tomorrow?" Tomorrow, Sam and Gabriel were going to have their graduation party at Dean and Castiel's house. There were over four hundred people invited.

"Yup! Ellen's picking up the cake tomorrow and Bobby is going to help with the grilling and everything will go amazingly." Castiel smiled as Bobby and Ellen came in and took their seats. The band started with the graduation march and Ellen, Castiel and Saraqeal started snapping pictures. Sam was sitting up front on the stage with the teachers and administration. He smiled up at his family. They all smiled back and waved. Gabriel looked up at them and did the same. The ceremony began and the dean of students addressed the parents. He thanked them for the hours they had put in with the students and the school. He thanked them and went on about how great this class had been and how great the parents had been for raising their children. Dean kind of zoned out, just like he had at his own graduation.

"…without further ado, time for the valedictorian, Sam Winchester." The audience applauded and Sam stood up, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Wyatt." Sam said into the microphone. His brown hair was sticking out from under his cap and bent down slightly so that he could actually speak into the microphone. Sam grew so much; he was even taller than Dean. He smiled and looked around.

"Well, here it is. The day we've been all been dreaming of. We've all put more than our fair share of time and effort, and honestly? I doubt that any of you guys really want me to stand here and talk about it. However, it's a little required. So, thanks to our guardians for taking care of us and dealing with the craziness that comes with dealing with teenagers. We know we were difficult, and we know that you guys probably hated us at times." Sam looked up at where his family was. "However, you guys never gave up on us and got through it with us. Thanks to our friends for helping us through the ups and downs of the whole high school experience and helping us come into our own." Sam looked out to his friends and sent a wink in Gabriel's direction. "Thanks to the teachers and administration for being supportive of us and never giving up on us, even though I'm pretty sure you really wanted to on some of us. Finally, here's to us, guys! We finally did it!" All of the students broke out into applause and whoops and hollers. Sam took his seat again and the drama teacher stood up to the podium.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the graduates." He began calling the students to the stage to get their diplomas. Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen and Saraqeal clapped for every student, but when Gabriel got his, they yelled and whooped. They did the same for other of Sam and Gabriel's friends and Sam himself. Once all of them had their diplomas, the drama teacher spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the graduates of Lawrence High school." The students threw their hats in the air and caught them. They then left the gym.

"Well, it happened. They're done." Ellen sighed and wiped her eyes. Dean even had to turn and wipe his eyes during Sam's speech. They waited for the boys to find their way up to them. Finally, there they were.

"Sammy!" Dean cried and pulled Sam into a giant hug. The brothers hugged and Dean felt the tears come to his eyes again. They broke apart and Sam was given hugs by everybody else.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Saraqeal said and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. "You too, honey." She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek too.

"Thanks, Sara." Sam smiled. "Was my speech too relaxed? I think it was too relaxed for this." Gabriel rolled his eyes and then looked at Sam.

"Sam, you're speech was perfect. You were perfect up there." Gabriel planted a quick kiss on Sam's lips. Sam smiled when they broke apart.

"So, what's the plan for the night guys?" Saraqeal asked.

"Well, I think we're going over to Kevin's house and going to watch a movie. We'd be home around midnight." Gabriel was making it sound more like a question.

"Yes, you can go." She knew her son.

"Can I go, Dean?"

"Sure, Sammy, just make sure that you're home by midnight. You have to be awake for your grad party tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know Dean." Sam smiled.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys. Bye!" Hugs and 'congrats' were given again. Gabe and Sam walked away, hand-in-hand. Dean watched and sighed. Castiel rubbed his back and then slid his hand down to his and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you okay, hon?" Castiel asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that he's going off to California in a few months."

"Well, we've still got a few months." Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek and then they all left the gym, making sure it was clear for the time to be at Dean and Castiel's. They all hugged and left, trying to mentally prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning came and everybody was getting ready for the party. The food was ready and prepared. There were pictures and banners everywhere. People began to arrive and everybody appeared to be having a good time. Castiel and Saraqeal were entertaining parents; Bobby and Dean were watching the grill, and Sam and Gabriel were talking with their friends.

"Aw, look at this one. You two were even sleeping together when you were younger." Jessica Moore pointed to the picture of Gabriel and Sam sleeping in the same bed when they were four. The group of teenagers was close to the grill.

"See? We even knew then." Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam after Sam blushed.

"Can you imagine if they found us like that now?" Sam smirked.

"I'd rip Gabe's lungs out." Dean replied nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the grill.

"Aw come on, Dean. I'm not a bad guy."

"I didn't say that, Gabe." Dean smiled at him. The rest of the party was great. Everybody had a great time. Friends and family gave their congratulations to the boys. Dean loved watching Sam be happy. He knew that letting him go to California was going to be hard, but what was best for him. The best part was that he was going to be living with somebody that Dean knew would protect him, and love him. The way Gabriel and Sam looked at each other was the way Dean and Cas had looked at each other for fourteen years.


	22. PS

_Hey guys! Okay, so I am probably going to do a sequel to this story, but heavily Sabriel. I was thinking I can either do the story of them falling in love or I can tell about their years in college! Please review or PM me with your thoughts! Thanks again! :)_


	23. PPS

_Okay, so a few things. A) You guys are absolutely freaking amazing! I love you guys and cannot believe the amount of input and love you guys have given me. Y'all are seriously great! B) The new story is going to be called 'Who Said It Would Be Easy?'. You guys really want to see Sam and Gabriel fall in love, so here it is! The first two or three chapters are going to be elementary and middle school and then we'll get into high school and possibly college (We'll cross the college bridge when we get there!). C) Thank you so much! Your input means a lot and I hope you like this story as much as you liked the other! D) You guys are awesome, and don't forget it!_


End file.
